Quidditch Fight
by DustyReader
Summary: Lily Evans est une jeune attrapeuse venant d'entrer dans l'équipe féminine des Harpies de Holyhead. Quand un tournoi est organisé entre les équipes de Grande Bretagne, elles vont devoir se mesurer à l'équipe des Pies de Montrose, menée par James Potter...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ma première fic, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Pleins de personnages dont Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres sont de moi ! Enjoy !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Lily Evans, sorcière de dix-huit ans de son état, astiquait son balai avec une ardeur soutenue, comme si elle cherchait à évacuer toute sa rage sur le pauvre objet qui n'avait lui, rien à se reprocher. Son capitaine, Alyssa Johnson, une grande noire de vingt-cinq ans, la regarda d'un œil amusé, et lui lança :

« Et tu continues jusqu'à ce que les filles aient fini les passes. »

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla un bon coup d'un air furibond. Malheureusement pour elle, le capitaine des Harpies le remarqua.

« Et si tu continues à être insolente comme ça ma petite, tu commences les tours de terrains, comme les premières années à Poudlard. Et à pied », précisa-t-elle d'un sourire moqueur.

Lily retint un nouveau soupir, et pensa pour la première fois que l'école qu'elle avait ô combien de fois maudite, avec ses profs trop exigeants et des balais qui ne volaient pas droit, lui manquait atrocement. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cédé son poste au sein de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Après un brillant parcours à l'école de sorcellerie, où elle avait sûrement le plus marqué les esprits en tant qu'attrapeuse « la plus jolie et douée à la fois » chez les Gryffondors, elle avait été remarquée par Alyssa, qui cherchait une joueuse fine, rapide, et au mental de fer. Elle avait été acceptée dans une équipe pro directement au sortir de l'école, ce qui relevait du miracle chez les sorciers. L'entraînement qu'on leur donnait devait être un des plus dur d'Angleterre, mais cela en valait largement la peine. Rien n'était trop impossible à accomplir pour redorer le blason des Harpies. Et puis, même si la réputation d'Alyssa n'était plus à faire, elle adorait son équipe.

« Bon, c'est bon, monte sur ce balai et va me répéter dix fois la feinte qu'on a travaillé hier. » dit celle-ci d'un ton amusé devant le soulagement apparent de Lily.

La jeune fille se saisit de son Comète 360 tout nouvellement acquis, offert par ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient appris son entrée dans l'équipe, et un sentiment d'excitation mêlé de bonheur la parcourut. Voler lui faisait toujours le même effet, le vent dans les cheveux qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, l'impression de grandir dans le monde devenu si minuscule en bas, la liberté. Elle donna un bon coup de pied dans le sol et s'éleva. Harriet Lee, sa batte à la main, s'approcha d'elle munie d'un sourire moqueur.

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous petite furie. La prochaine fois, évite de jurer comme pas possible quand on t'envoie un cognard, Alyssa déteste ça. »

Lily grogna en réponse, et son amie leva les yeux au ciel, dans un mouvement très similaire à celui qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure.

« Bon, j'y retourne, avant d'écoper de la même punition que toi pour 'stabilité à trop longue durée sur un balai' » dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Travaille bien Lilou ! »

Ladite « Lilou » la regarda s'éloigner puis se fit rappeler à l'ordre par son capitaine momentanément « EVANS ! TU ATTENDS QUE TON BALAI JOUE A TA PLACE OU QUOI ? FAIT MOI CETTE FEINTE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

L'attrapeuse s'élança aussitôt, voulant échapper à tout prix à la fureur de son entraineuse, et enchaîna des virages extrêmement serrés. Tessa Gabrilov, une jeune blonde à la langue acérée, qui se tenait près de son capitaine, s'adressa à elle d'un ton satisfait.

« T'auras beau devoir lui gueuler dessus tout le temps, cette fille est un as, on aurait pas pu trouver mieux. »

Alyssa soupira, et lui répondit « Oui, je sais, mais moins elle saura, plus elle bossera dur, et là on est presque sûres de pouvoir remporter la coupe cette année. »  
>Tessa la regarda sans comprendre, puis soudain tout lui parut clair.<p>

« C'est de ça que voulait te parler le gars du Ministère hier ? Quignon ou je sais pas quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air intrigué.

- Croupton ! » Répliqua le capitaine tout en continuant de surveiller les filles qui volaient. Oui, tu as bien deviné. Il était envoyé par Bagnol qui proposait une match inter équipes de Grande Bretagne. Ça paraissait lui tenir très très à cœur…

- Le Ministre ? S'étonna la jeune poursuiveuse. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ce gars-là s'en fout complètement du Quidditch. Il n'est même pas venu assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde il y a trois ans, alors que l'équipe nationale jouait !

- Ca m'a surprise aussi. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière. Etant donné que sa côte est en chute libre en ce moment, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il organise tout ça pour le repopulariser auprès des sorciers…

- Quel crétin ! Renifla dédaigneusement Tessa. S'il croit que c'est en se voilant la face et en organisant des rencontres de Quidditch que sa côte va grimper… Il ferait mieux de mobiliser ses aurors, tout le monde sait pour ce nouveau mage noir, qui lui, monte dangereusement. »

Alyssa n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, que comme pour marquer sa désapprobation, la joueuse blonde remonta sur son balai et récupéra le souaffle que lui tendit son capitaine. Elle effectua un tour de terrain à une vitesse impressionnante, et projeta le souaffle vers une de ses coéquipières, Maggie Thompson. Celle-ci était une petite brune hyperactive, chaleureuse mais déterminée, tout le contraire de Tessa, grande blonde et froide, qui effrayait la plupart des gens qui ne la connaissait pas. Mais à l'intérieur de son équipe, tout le monde savait qu'elle aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait, et c'était une excellente joueuse. Les deux poursuiveuses filèrent sur leurs balais en direction des buts, côte à côte.

Près des trois anneaux, voletait Leticia Downey. La gardienne, les yeux dans le vague, chantonnait pour elle-même, ne regardant même pas en direction des joueuses qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Ses grands yeux bleus indiquaient qu'elle était ailleurs, comme transportée sur un autre monde. Toutes les joueuses, sauf Maggie et Tessa qui avançaient inexorablement, arrêtèrent leur jeu et contemplèrent la scène.

« DOWNEY ! DEBOUT ! » Hurla Alyssa.

Mais la jeune fille en question ne l'entendit pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Puis soudain, alors que Tessa Gabrilov brandissait le souaffle en direction de l'anneau central, et tandis que la gardienne se situait sur le côté, celle-ci effectua une sorte de bond fulgurant à l'aide de son balai, et arrêta le souaffle qu'elle maintenait à présent sous le bras. Un petit sourire victorieux se tenait sur son visage. La jeune russe rageait de dépit.

« Elle fait TOUJOURS ça ! C'est pas possible, on peut pas marquer une seul foutu but à la loyale non ? » S'écria-t-elle en effectuant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

Elle continua de s'exciter sur son balai un moment, pendant que toutes les autres joueuses retournaient à leurs occupations avec un petit sourire, habituées aux sautes d'humeur de Tessa face aux arrêts de leur gardienne. Lily, amusée, repartit dans ses figures acrobatiques de son côté du terrain.

Elle s'apprêtait à exécuter une magnifique descente en piqué lorsque tout à coup, un cognard la frôla et passa par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna, furieuse, et croisa le regard gêné de Judith Megans, la seconde batteuse.

« Oups ! Désolée Lily, mais tu bouges tellement… dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. J'essayais de renvoyer le cognard à Harriet, promis je ferai attention ! »

Harriet éclata de rire, habituée aux maladresse de sa coéquipière, qui était une très bonne batteuse, mais qui sans lunettes n'arrivait pas à différencier les joueurs des mannequins qui se mouvaient magiquement et sur lesquels elles s'entraînaient. Judith était née moldue, et refusait catégoriquement qu'on applique une sort de vision permanent sur ses yeux, prétextant que les jours de match elle ne se trompait jamais, les robes de l'équipe adverse n'étant pas vertes comme celles de Harpies. Surnommée Jude par les Harpies, la jeune fille avait appris le baseball avec son père, un fan des Yankees. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle s'amuser à tirer des balles dans le terrain à côté de chez elle. Lily se remit à souffler exagérément, ce qui devenait une manie particulièrement agaçante chez elle, et s'éloigna des deux batteuses.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et toutes les joueuses descendirent sur la terre ferme pour se réunir auprès de leur capitaine.

« OK les filles ! S'exclama celle-ci. C'était pas mal aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, dit-elle en se tournant vers les poursuiveuses, je joue avec vous et on travaillera les mouvements vers les buts en se passant la balle à trois. Leticia, si tu pouvais te réveiller un peu plus tôt pour éviter de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'on s'approche des anneaux, ça serait pas mal. Les batteuses, on va commencer à rapetisser les mannequins pour que vos tirs deviennent plus précis. Lily, tant que tu ne m'a pas fait trente fois la même figure parfaitement, je ne serai pas satisfaite ».

Elle fit une brève pause, avant d'ajouter :

« C'est bon, filez sous les douches, je dois vous parler après. »

Les joueuses se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, leur balai sur l'épaule. Harriet se glissa vers son amie.

« J'espère qu'on va se reposer un peu ce week-end, gémit-elle, j'ai des courbatures partout. »

La jeune rousse ne put qu'acquiescer, elle était épuisée aussi, mais heureuse. Après une douche brûlante puis froide, elle se changea et s'affala sur un banc. La plupart des filles paraissaient sur le point de piquer du nez. Alyssa s'approcha d'elles alors qu'elles étaient toutes réunies.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à confirmer les soupçons de certaines, commença-t-elle, mais oui, on nous a proposé de participer à un tournoi où s'affronteront toutes les équipes de Grande Bretagne. »

Les joueuses eurent un temps de réaction un peu long, résultat de quatre heures d'entraînement intensif, puis toutes exprimèrent leur joie en hurlant ou en se précipitant pour enlacer leur capitaine. Leticia réalisait une sorte de danse de la joie bizarre alors que Tessa donnait de grandes claques dans le dos à Lily. Après qu'elles se furent calmées et que Maggie eût empêché les deux batteuses d'étouffer Alyssa, celle-ci reprit son discours.

« Les filles, je veux un entrainement parfait. Depuis le départ de Glynnis Griffiths en 1953, notre équipe n'a pas brillé par ses victoires. Je veux absolument que nous défendions notre honneur en gagnant chacun des matchs joués. J'ai prévu un programme du tonnerre, on doit remodeler l'attaque du faucon qu'on avait travaillé pour le match contre les Frelons, notre stratégie doit se baser essentiellement sur une attaque simple et rapide. J'ai étudié les erreurs qu'on avait faites la dernière fois et… »

Tessa mima un ronflement sonore. Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire alors que leur capitaine les jaugeait d'un regard noir.

« Oh allez Al' ! S'exclama Maggie en sautant sur ses pieds. Tout ce dont on a envie là, c'est de fêter ça, alors par pitié réserve nous ton discours ronflant pour demain ! »

La jeune femme afficha une mine vexée, avant d'éclater de rire devant les regards suppliants de ses joueuses.

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois les filles, dit-elle en affichant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, mais demain je veux vous voir à 8 heures tapantes sur le terrain ! Et sans excès ce soir » ajouta-t-elle en faisant de gros yeux à Tessa.

Celle-ci soupira et grommela un vague « les fêtes c'est plus ce que c'était ». Alyssa plissa les yeux, puis s'adressa une dernière fois aux filles.

« Et surtout, je veux qu'on gagne pour défoncer les jolies petites gueules des Pies. »

Les Harpies de Holyhead, la mine soudain grave, acquiescèrent en secouant la tête de bas en haut.

« Les Pies ? s'étonna Lily

- Les Pies de Montrose, répondit Harriet d'un air féroce, qui jurait étrangement avec le visage angélique de la petite asiatique. L'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'Histoire du Quidditch, la plus arrogante sûrement aussi. Ce sont, entre autres, nos ennemis jurés, ceux qu'on rêve de battre depuis des lustres, et qui ont toujours réussi à nous filer la coupe entre les doigts.

- Cette fois ce sera la bonne, répliqua Maggie, ce n'est plus qu'une équipe de gros tas de muscles, machos et sans cervelle.

- Oui mais ils ont un nouveau capitaine, dit Alyssa, la mine sombre. Potter, grâce à lui ils ont battus les Canons de Chudley 880 – 0. Je sais que c'est l'équipe la plus nulle de l'Histoire, mais le mental de Potter me fait un peu flipper. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il se prend pas pour de la merde. »

ooooooooooo

Lily quitta les vestiaires dans les dernières, la mine réjouie, malgré les dernières paroles plutôt refroidissantes de ses coéquipières. Harriet la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, au-dessus duquel était inscrit d'une écriture dorée « 9 ». Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et aussitôt, les portes coulissèrent et les deux jeunes femmes pénètrent dans la petite cage de verre. Elles allaient se refermer, quand Leticia arriva en courant, l'air essoufflé, en leur criant :

« Attendez moi les filles ! »

Elle se faufila dedans et se fit une place entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Chouette entrainement hein ? dit-elle gaiement. J'ai tellement hâte de reprendre les matchs ! La dernière fois nos supporters avaient réussi à projeter des bombabouses sur ceux des Frelons après qu'on ait gagné… »

Et elle continua de babiller tout le long de la descente vers le rez-de-chaussée. Lily regarda son amie asiatique avec anxiété.

« Ils ne sont pas un peu… Violents parfois les spectateurs ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

Harriet lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Alyssa m'avait dit que tu étais une petite préfète coincée à Poudlard, avant d'être joueuse de Quidditch. Habitues-toi à dépasser un peu les limites », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lily lui tira la langue, puis elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et avancèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où une blonde peroxydée aux ongles rouges crochus ne leur adressa même pas un regard alors que la jeune fille posait la clé de leur stade sur le comptoir. Elle paraissait trop occupée à s'accrocher en minaudant au bras d'un garçon brun, aux cheveux coiffés en épis et muni de lunettes, que Lily aurait trouvé mignon s'il ne draguait pas ouvertement la réceptionniste. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, puis devant la mine renfrognée de l'ex-préfète, la batteuse ajouta :

« T'inquiètes pas, tout le monde a peur lors de son premier vrai match. Mais bientôt, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Avec les spectateurs qui crient à chaque fois que tu récupères le souaffle, que tu réussis à atteindre un membre de l'équipe adverse, ou mieux, que tu chopes le vif, et aussi la tête de l'arbitre quand les mascottes font n'importe quoi… Ce sont des choses que tu n'oublieras jamais. Mais le mieux c'est quand on gagne quand même. Tu peux envoyer des coups de battes sur les joueurs qui ont fait des crasses à notre équipe sans qu'on te sanctionne, et en faisant passer ça pour de l'euphorie » dit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique.

Lily rit, puis contempla l'immense salle qui constituait le hall d'entrée du Quidditch Stadium. C'était un complexe sportif qui comportait un stade d'intérieur et des vestiaires à chaque étage, pour que chaque équipe d'Angleterre puisse s'entraîner librement sans tricher sur leurs voisins. Le tout agrandit magiquement bien sûr, il ressemblait étrangement au Ministère de la Magie. Le rez-de-chaussée était aussi constitué d'un bar-restaurant et d'une salle de sport, pour les joueurs qui voulaient maintenir leur forme physique, ou plutôt « pouvoir montrer qu'ils ont des pecs' même s'ils jouent qu'au Quidditch » comme disait Tessa. Dehors, les deux amies, que Leticia avait désertées dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur, grimacèrent : il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. En début du mois de novembre, il était rare de voir la couleur du ciel à Londres.

Harriet, après avoir fait la bise à son amie, transplana en direction du petit studio qu'elle louait non loin de là. Lily continua de se plaquer contre le mur de l'usine désaffectée qui masquait l'entrée du Stadium aux Moldus. C'était le même principe qu'à Ste Mangouste, exceptée que les conditions de sécurité y étaient bien moins importantes. Elle décida finalement de faire demi-tour pour emprunter une des cheminée mise à leur disposition au rez-de-chaussée. Le garçon brun à lunettes qui « discutait » avec la réceptionniste avait disparu, et la jeune fille se dirigea vers le restaurant, ou quelques cheminées avaient été aménagées à leur égard. Elle se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette mise à disposition des joueurs et la projeta dans l'âtre. Elle monta dans le brasier à présent vert émeraude, puis prononça distinctement : « Chez les Londubat ».

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette solitaire se faufiler vers les ascenseurs avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, vous savez comme ça fait plaisir à un auteur de fics qu'on lui laisse des commentaires, donc… Merci si vous le faites ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Les personnages de James, des Maraudeurs, du Ministre (vive EHP…), etc… appartiennt à J.K Rowling, les autres à moi. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, aux reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, et à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

_Bonne lecture :) !_

**CHAPITRE 2**

James Potter se maudit intérieurement. Pour avoir oublié son parapluie, un objet moldu particulièrement encombrant mais efficace, ainsi que la formule d'imperméabilité qui lui permettait de marcher sans que les trombes d'eau que le ciel déversait l'empêchent de voir correctement. De toute façon, il n'avait plus les idées très claires depuis hier soir. La fatigue et les quantités d'alcool que lui et ses amis avaient ingurgitées, avaient fini de lui embrumer la tête pour la journée. Sans compter ce temps de chien qui n'en finissait pas depuis un mois. Bref, il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Heureusement que Remus, surnommé Lupinet-le-Sage en plus de Lunard, avait réussi à le réveiller, même s'il était déjà 15 heures, sans quoi il aurait loupé le débriefing qu'il avait prévu avec son équipe à la Taverne du Baroudeur. En plus de la petite excursion qu'il avait prévu au Stadium.

D'après les informations qu'il avait obtenu plus ou moins légalement, les Harpies avaient réussi à recruter un nouvel attrapeur, ou plutôt sûrement dans leur cas, une nouvelle attrapeuse. Après l'affaire Eddings, cette équipe féminine reprenait enfin le chemin de la compétition, et il n'avait qu'une envie : leur botter le derrière. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Avec ses compétences et les joueurs de choc qui composaient l'équipe, les Pies ne pouvaient que remporter le tournoi. Ce crétin de Bagnol avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas en supprimant tous les loisirs des sorciers qu'il allait mettre des chances de son côté.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans une des vitrines qui longeaient la rue, et ce qu'il y vit le satisfaisait grandement : son reflet représentait un jeune homme grand, dont on pouvait deviner la carrure sportive sous sa veste de cuir marron. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunettes qui finissaient de le rendre « craquant » auprès des filles. Le capitaine des Pies reprit son chemin en direction de sa première destination : le Stadium. Il espérait pouvoir croiser les Harpies et enfin apercevoir la fille dont l'arrivée était le secret le plus gardé au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Arrivé devant la pseudo usine désaffectée, il se précipita à l'intérieur, trempé. Un sort de réchauffement le sécha un peu, et il s'avança vers Erika, la blonde débile de l'accueil. Il se demandait toujours comment les gens du Ministère avaient pu l'embaucher de gré, à moins qu'ils ne cherchent quelqu'un qui correspondait parfaitement au stéréotype de la réceptionniste blonde. A chaque fois qu'il venait s'entrainer avec ses joueurs elle ne le lâchait pas, mais ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement autrefois allait lui servir aujourd'hui.

« Salut » embraya-t-il d'un ton charmeur.  
>Sa victime eût tout d'abord un air surpris, mais elle se reprit rapidement, affichant un air « j'ai-enfin-réussi-à-te-faire-craquer-mon-mignon ».<p>

« Salut, le gourmanda-t-elle en lâchant le magazine qu'elle lisait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'utile pour toi ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne recherche rien de plus que ta compagnie, lui susurra-t-il. J'avais juste envie de bavarder un peu avec une vieille connaissance. »

La blonde retint un gloussement, ravie d'avoir été qualifiée de « vieille connaissance » par le joueur nommé premier dans la catégorie « sourire de rêve » par Sorcière-Hebdo, le journal dans lequel sa cousine, Rita, écrivait.  
>James était relativement satisfait de sa première approche. Leçon n°1 : toujours faire semblant de leur accorder de l'importance.<p>

« Alors, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que tu dois un peu t'ennuyer, toute seule ici.

- Et bien à vrai dire, c'est vrai, rien de terrible. A part voir passer les joueurs, ce boulot est d'un ennui ! Minauda-t-elle. »

« C'est le seul boulot qui te correspond vraiment bien » pensa James.

« J'ai vu passer les Frelons de Wimbourne ce matin. Et les Canons de Chudley sont venus vers onze heures, ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire, et en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

- Ils sont encore autorisés à jouer ceux-là ? » Ironisa le capitaine des Pies.

Mais la jeune femme fit mine de ne pas entendre et continua à discourir sur combien son travail était horrible, mais qu'elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde parce qu'elle aimait trop rendre service. Tu parles. Parce qu'elle avait juste le temps de se refaire les ongles ou de lire ses magazines stupides toute la journée.  
>Mais au moment où elle embrayait sur la description de sa toute nouvelle manucure, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer trois jeunes filles. James aperçut Harriet Lee, batteuse des Harpies, et Leticia Downey, l'espèce de gardienne déjantée de la même équipe, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle s'avança et déposa une clé sur le comptoir, à l'opposé de là où il se situait.<p>

« Dis moi beauté, c'est qui la rousse là-bas, qui se dirige vers la sortie ? » demanda-t-il.

Son interlocutrice renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je suppose que c'est la nouvelle attrapeuse des Harpies, Lily Evans. »

« Bingo ! » pensa-t-il. Puis Erika prit une mine un peu inquiète, avant d'ajouter :

« Mais tu ne le diras à personne, hein ? C'est classé confidentiel par le Ministère, c'est Luc, de la salle de sport qui a pu me le dire parce qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques. »

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il lui répondit seulement un « Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas », avant de récupérer discrètement la clé sur le comptoir, pour entrer dans la phase n°2 de son plan. Il se dirigea vers le restaurant sans un regard en arrière.

« Au revoir James ! Reviens me voir plus souvent ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

« C'est ça cause toujours » pensa ce dernier en s'éloignant. Il s'approcha du bar et se saisit de quelques cure-dents, avant de faire demi-tour vers les ascenseurs. Il constata que quelqu'un utilisait une cheminée mais n'y prêta pas attention et se focalisa sur objectif. Celui-ci était très simple : rentrer dans le stade réservé aux Harpies de Holyhead, plus précisément près des casiers où elles rangeaient leurs balais, pour regarder sur quel modèle jouait leur nouvelle attrapeuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche, non ? Il voulait simplement savoir si son attrapeur à lui, était désavantagé sur ce point là, rien de plus. De toute manière, James détestait la triche, il avait suffisamment joué de tours aux Serpentards qui cautionnaient ça lorsqu'il était à Poudlard pour se convaincre de son honnêteté.

Dans l'ascenseur, il faillit appuyer sur le bouton 5 avant de se rappeler qu'il allait à l'étage des Harpies et non au sien. Arrivé au neuvième étage, il s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui menait au complexe sportif avec la clé. « C'est fou ce qu'elles sont inconscientes » pensa-t-il. Lui avait déjà installé une alarme magique qui détectait les intrus dotés de « mauvaises » intentions. Il s'avança précautionneusement vers la rangée de casiers contre le mur et repéra celui où était inscrit « Lily Evans ».

Il saisit sa baguette et prononça « Alohomora », mais rien ne se passa. Alors, il se saisit d'un des cure-dents qu'il avait récoltés précédemment, puis lui lança un sort de malléabilité. Il le rentra dans la serrure, puis murmura « Amplificatum » en donnant un petit coup de baguette, jusqu'à ce que le cure-dent prenne la forme de la serrure. Il tourna sa pseudo clé, et un « clic » satisfaisant se fit entendre. James remercia Sirius mentalement pour lui avoir appris ce petit tour, puis pu enfin observer le balai de la nouvelle joueuse.

Un Comète 360. Très bon modèle, c'était exactement le même que celui de son joueur : il convenait parfaitement aux attrapeurs grâce à sa légèreté et sa vitesse. Le capitaine des Pies était satisfait, ils étaient à chances égales de ce côté-là, seul le talent des joueurs allait les démarquer.

Il quitta discrètement l'étage, et emprunta une cheminée pour ne pas passer devant Erika, transplaner étant impossible dans le bâtiment pour des raisons de sécurité.

« Mission accomplie », se dit-il avant de disparaître dans les flammes, de bien meilleure humeur.

ooooooooooo

Timothée Williams, prestigieux poursuiveur de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose, allait porter sa bièraubeurre à ses lèvres une énième fois, lorsqu'il aperçut des flammes vertes surgir dans la cheminée en face de lui, et un instant plus tard James en train de s'épousseter avec sa baguette.

« Hey cap'taine ! Beugla le grand blond en direction du jeune homme pour l'accueillir. Par ici ! »  
>James chercha un instant des yeux la voix qui l'appelait, puis aperçut son équipe sur leur table habituelle de la Taverne du Baroudeur. Il leur adressa un large sourire en se dirigeant vers eux.<p>

« Salut les mecs ! » Leur lança-t-il en s'asseyant près Elliot Matthews, son deuxième poursuiveur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux courts et brun, il était petit mais bien bâti.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien remis de la cuite d'hier ? »

Tous se mirent à rire. Timothée répondit :

« Tu sais, on a fait bien pire le jour de la finale de la Coupe du Monde !

- C'est vrai, concéda son capitaine en riant. Eh, toi arrêtes de boire ! » Ajouta-t-il en donnant une grande claque dans le dos à Oliver Campbell, un grand échalas blond qui jouait au poste de batteur. Le pauvre s'étouffa dans son whisky-pur-feu, et passa une minute à tousser en donnant de grands coups de poing sur la table.

« Il a pas dessoûlé depuis hier soir », ricana Alvin, son frère jumeau qui occupait le même poste. Mais si les deux jeunes hommes étaient de la même famille, cela ne se remarquait presque pas : Alvin était nettement plus petit que son frère, et avait teint ses cheveux en noir pour encore plus marquer sa différence. Seuls leurs yeux bleus indiquaient qu'ils possédaient des gènes communs. Leur jeu de batteurs était incroyable, on pouvait remarquer le lien qui les unissait tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient en match. Ils ne pouvaient jouer l'un sans l'autre.

« Tu peux parler petit frère, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! » Railla en retour Oliver. Le « petit frère » en question grimaça, détestant qu'on mette en avant le fait qu'il était né quelques minutes après l'autre.

« De toute façon, t'as assez bu comme ça. Maxime, vire-lui sa bouteille. »

Le jeune attrapeur, brun aux cheveux bouclés, et d'origine française par sa mère, leva les yeux eu ciel, habitué des chamailleries entre ses deux coéquipiers. D'un geste machinal, il retira la bouteille d'alcool des mains d'Oliver, qui protesta d'un petit « Hey ! » et la posa sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à côté de lui. James allait prendre la parole, lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement quelque chose.

« Et Gaël, il est passé où ? » Demanda-t-il.

Gaël Moore, gardien officiel de l'équipe, avait de sérieux problèmes en ce qui concernait la ponctualité. Il était un jour arrivé en retard un jour de match, et avait failli provoquer l'annulation de la rencontre puisque James ne daignait pas entrainer de remplaçant, comme la majorité des capitaines de Quidditch.

Mais comme s'il avait entendu les paroles de son capitaine, il surgit en courant dans le bar, la chemise à moitié boutonnée et ses longues mèches châtain partant en tous sens sur son front. James le regarda, l'air désabusé.

« Désolé » grommela-t-il en s'asseyant précipitamment sur la seule chaise vacante, entre Tim et Alvin. Il se saisit d'une des bièraubeurres placées sur la table et en avala une longue gorgée.

« Bon, reprit James. Si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pas pour vous parler des botrucs, mais pour vous annoncer une super nouvelle. On va enfin avoir l'occasion de s'illustrer en tant que gagnants, Bagnol a décidé d'organiser un tournoi de Grande-Bretagne et… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase puisque déjà ses camarades braillaient comme des hippogriffes en rut tout en tintant leurs choppes l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque les autres clients finirent de les foudroyer du regard, James continua un ton plus bas.

« J'ai aussi croisé Madame Bibine ici hier soir…

- Une bouteille à la main ? ironisa Maxime.

- Presque ! Répondit l'autre en rigolant. Disons qu'elle avait quelques verres dans le nez. Et elle m'a révélé quelques petits trucs intéressants. Comme le fait qu'elle serait l'arbitre du tournoi, ou qu'il commencera début janvier, mais ça Croupton me l'a déjà dit avant-hier. Mais surtout, que ça serait nous qui ferions le match d'ouverture contre les Harpies. »

Contrairement à sa précédente révélation, celle-ci causa un grand silence.

« Les Harpies de Holyhead ? S'étonna Gaël. Je croyais qu'elles ne pouvaient plus jouer depuis le départ de…

- Johnson a trouvé une nouvelle attrapeuse, coupa James. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, et d'après ce que j'ai vu elle n'est pas bien vieille. Elle doit sortir de Poudlard depuis peu. Elle a exactement la bonne taille pour son poste, et elle a le même balai que toi, finit-il en s'adressant à Maxime.

Le jeune français le regarda d'un air entendu, sans se demander à un seul moment comment son capitaine avait réussi à obtenir autant d'informations en peu de temps.

« Personne ne peut résister à la feinte de Wronski, et je la maîtrise parfaitement, t'inquiètes boss.

- Personne ne peut NOUS résister, rectifia Alvin. Et certainement pas une équipe constituée entièrement de filles. »

Son frère jumeau approuva, et regarda en direction de Elliot qui regardait dans le vague.

« Mais bon, y'en a qui se ramollissent un peu. »

Elliot le regarda d'un air blasé. Il sortait depuis six mois avec une fille, ce que les autres qualifiaient de record imbattable, eux qui collectionnaient les aventures d'un soir.

« Quand comprendras-tu que les filles sont des êtres humains doués d'intelligence ? rétorqua-t-il. Je…

« Stop ! fit James pour couper court à la discussion. Il est dix-sept heures. Je veux tous vous voir dans quinze minutes sur les bancs des vestiaires. »

Bientôt des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, et le barman fut soulagé de voir partir le groupe le plus bruyant de la salle, même si celui-ci devait lui augmenter phénoménalement son chiffre d'affaires.

ooooooooooo

« Ecoutez monsieur le Ministre, nous allons tout faire pour tenir les délais, et…

- Je veux que le match d'ouverture se fasse le 2 janvier Typhus, le coupa Millicent Bagnol. Ce sera une belle façon de commencer l'année.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Typhus McLoud, ministre des Jeux et Sports magiques chargé de l'organisation du tournoi. Mais il nous faut encore préparer le terrain, les tribunes, vendre les billets, organiser les systèmes de repousse-moldu ! Nous avons mis près d'un an à préparer la coupe du Monde la dernière fois !

- Je m'en contrefiche ! S'exclama le Ministre. Ecoutez Typhus, lui dit-il d'une voix basse, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs ministres que j'ai, et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre soutien maintenant, ce tournoi est primordial. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez.

- Bien… Bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre, balbutia son interlocuteur en triturant son haut-de-forme avec ses mains. Je comprends. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela. J'ai déjà envoyé Croupton prévenir les équipes.

- Très bien, répondit l'homme de pouvoir en face de lui. Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors, et j'ai confiance en vous. »

Typhus McLoud sortit du bureau de son supérieur en grommelant, trop préoccupé pour remarquer le scarabée posé sur le rebord de son chapeau.

ooooooooooo

De retour au Stadium, James se cala dans un coin près des ascenseurs, puis sortit un petit miroir de sa poche. Quelques instants plus tard, un visage familier apparut à sa surface. Sirius Black effectua un large sourire.

« Alors James, pas trop vaseux ?

- Je te retourne la question Patmol ! Je te signale que tu dormais encore quand je suis parti, souligna son meilleur ami.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, répliqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Lunard et Queudver sont avec toi ?

- Non, Remus est déjà reparti chercher un boulot. Je suppose que Peter traîne à la Gazette pour pouvoir décrocher un article, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- OK. J'ai un entrainement là, je serai à l'appart vers dix, onze heures. Ne fais pas la bouffe, j'ai pas envie de passer une heure à trouver un sort pour sauver la casserole. Et essaie de ne pas ramener de blonde.

- Moi ? S'insurgea Sirius. Tu me connais, je ne ferai jamais ça. »

Le capitaine des Pies rangea son miroir en riant, puis se dirigea vers les étages. Il appela l'ascenseur magique, qui s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée avec un petit « ding ! », et s'apprêta à y entrer mais un obstacle de haute taille l'en empêcha.

« Tiens ! Potter… », dit une voix sardonique.

L'humeur de James s'assombrit aussitôt, et il serra les poings.

« Smith », fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le capitaine des Orgueils de Portree sortit de la cage de verre, suivit de la quasi-totalité de son équipe, puis se retourna.

« Prépare les mouchoirs pour pleurer Potter. On ne va pas vous faire de cadeau, siffla-t-il.

- C'est sûr que pour pouvoir faire des cadeaux, faut déjà avoir des chances de gagner » Répondit James du tac au tac, en entrant à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

Son ennemi allait lancer une autre pique, mais les portes se refermaient déjà, et le capitaine des Pies écrasa son pouce sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Adrian Smith n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. Toujours aussi prétentieux et hypocrite. James lui avait fait exploser sa potion à la figure en quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait osé le traiter d' « handicapé du chaudron ». Ils avaient écopé tous les deux d'un mois de retenue, passant tous leurs vendredi soirs à récurer les cachots avec une brosse à dents. Ils se vouaient depuis une haine sans limite, surtout que Smith avait hérité du titre de capitaine des Orgueils.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, ses joueurs étaient presque déjà tous prêts, balai en main.

« Allez ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant. Les poursuiveurs, vous allez me faire quelques passes pendant que Gaël s'échauffe, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes pour qu'on arrange notre technique d'attaque. Les batteurs, on vient de se faire livrer des mannequins rétrécissant, ils sont à côté des casiers. Vous pouvez les tester. Max, je vais lâcher plusieurs vifs, on va chronométrer. Au boulot ! Conclut-il. »

Un à un, les joueurs s'éclipsaient en direction du stade. James enfila sa robe de Quidditch avec un plaisir non dissimulé, oubliant totalement son altercation avec les Orgueils un peu plus tôt. Puis il saisit avec fierté son Nimbus 1700 et se dirigea vers le terrain, l'air concentré.

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? A la prochaine tout le monde !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec plus de temps d'intervalle qu'entre les deux autres sorry ! :) Mais le prochain pas tout de suite, j'ai le bac de français lundi youpi ! (D'ailleurs vous me demanderez, pourquoi je suis pas en train de réviser ?)_

_La plupart des personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling :) (merci merci merci Jo!)_

_Merci à tous les petits reviewers anonymes, ça met le punch quand on lit ça ! (M's, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, merci mille fois…), et aux lecteurs !_

_Enjoy !_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lily atterrit la tête la première dans les cendres, avant de se réceptionner le nez dans le tapis des Londubat. Elle se releva en crachant de la poussière et en toussant, trop occupée pour jurer. Le jeune homme qui lisait un livre dans un fauteuil moelleux non loin de là, ne releva même pas la tête.

« Tiens Lily, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas fait un bel atterrissage comme celui-là, fit-il remarquer.

- Franck, répondit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eût ôté toute la cendre de sa bouche, moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir ! J'ai juste glissé en arrivant, se justifia-t-elle un instant plus tard. »

Franck Londubat sourit, ce qui souligna encore plus son air juvénile, puis se leva et d'un coup de baguette, finit de nettoyer son amie. Il s'avança alors vers elle et la serra un instant dans ses bras.

« Alice attendait ton arrivée avec impatience, commença-t-il. Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer du boulot. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un jus de citrouille, si tu as s'il te plait, demanda la jeune fille. »

Son ami eut un sourire ironique.

« C'est vrai, pas d'alcool pour Miss Evans » rigola-t-il.

Lily lui donna une tape amicale sur la tête, tandis qu'il apportait les boissons à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction.

« T'es la deuxième personne à me traiter d'élève parfaite aujourd'hui ! » Lui reprocha-t-elle en se saisissant du pichet qu'on lui tendait.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, et Franck avala une gorgée de son whisky-pur-feu.

« ça se passe bien les entrainements ? La questionna-t-il.

- C'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que Alec nous demandait de travailler, répondit-elle, mais j'adore ce que je fais. Je vous raconterai les dernières nouvelles quand Alice arrivera. Et toi, au Ministère ?

- Scrimgeour vient d'être promu, ce qui n'est pas mal du tout étant donné la situation. Mais ça reste le fiasco total, Bagnol n'a jamais vraiment eu affaire à ce genre de crise. Il fait comme s'il avait la situation bien en main, mais Voldemort le déstabilise tout le temps, il n'est pas bien organisé. »

Lily le regarda d'un air grave. Franck Londubat était l'un des rares opposants du mage noir qui osait l'appeler par son nom. Alice et lui s'étaient mariés il y a peu de temps, même s'il avait un an de plus qu'elle, et la jeune femme avait emménagé directement chez lui après Poudlard. Tous deux suivaient une formation d'auror, et étaient les plus proches amis de Lily.

« Je commence à avoir peur pour vous deux. J'ai entendu hier que les frères Prewett avaient disparus… », souffla Lily.

Franck sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Ils restent introuvables depuis quelques jours. Je crois qu'Alice a été assignée à une équipe qui devait se charger de les retrouver, mais leur famille craint le pire. Molly Weasley est enceinte en plus, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle en ce moment... Lui répondit-elle en serrant son pichet entre ses doigts. »

Il y eût un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel ils pensèrent à la liste, très longue, de victimes du mage noir.

Des pas retentirent tout à coup dans le couloir, et un cri se fit entendre alors qu'une petite brune aux yeux rieurs serrait Lily dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

« Alice, souffla l'attrapeuse lorsque son amie la lâcha, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, mais je t'en voudrai beaucoup si tu me rends inapte à jouer pour mon premier match ! »

Le jeune couple se retrouva muet de stupéfaction. Lily s'écarta précipitamment avant que la petite brunette ne se jette sur elle une nouvelle fois.

« C'est formidable ! S'exclama Frank, ravi. Mais c'est un match amical ?

- Non, répondit Lily fièrement. Le Ministre va sûrement faire une déclaration demain, il vient d'organiser un tournoi pour les équipes de Grande-Bretagne. Je suppose qu'il va commencer en janvier. »

Alice, qui jusque là n'avait pas prit la parole, eut un regard étonné alors qu'elle posait son sac sur une table.

« Si tôt ? Ils mettent toujours des mois à préparer ce genre d'évènements, objecta-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Je le sais parce que Wilson a été assigné au service de sécurité la dernière fois. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils étaient tellement en manque de personnel qu'ils ont du assigner des aurors à la sécurité !"

La jeune femme était relativement bien au courant des affaires ministérielles puisque son mentor, l'auror qui la formait, faisait aussi partie de la garde rapprochée du Ministre lors de ses sorties officielle. Son image de jeune femme mince et gracile contrastait toujours autant avec celle de son futur métier, chasseurs de mages noires. Mais elle n'était faible qu'en apparence, car en vérité elle se battait férocement, pour contredire ce genre de préjugés.

« Et si on s'installait tranquillement pour que je vous explique tout ça ? » Dit joyeusement Lily.

Les trois amis s'assirent dans la pièce à l'allure confortable, et bavardèrent tout au long de la soirée. Le monde ne leur paraissait plus si sombre, alors qu'ils discutaient en riant, tandis que le monde sorcier plongeait dans la noirceur des évènements.

**ooooooooooo**

Alyssa arriva, l'air rageur, et posa son balai avant de faire un malheur. Quand la capitaine des Harpies était vraiment en colère, il valait mieux ne pas la prendre avec des pincettes. Maggie s'approcha d'elle timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Al' ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Cette imbécile d'Erika a ENCORE paumé notre clé ! Non mais quelle crétine celle-là, en plus elle me prend pour une débile en me disant qu'on ne lui a pas rendu ! Tempêta la jeune femme.

- Pourtant je lui ai bien laissée sur le comptoir… Fit remarquer Lily, l'air soucieuse.

- Oui, j'étais là, affirma son amie en se rapprochant d'elle. »

Alyssa secoua la tête.

« J'ai confiance en vous les filles, et c'est rien de grave, on a un double. J'espère seulement que personne de mal intentionné ne l'a récupéré… » Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les portes du stade réservé à leur équipe.

« Allez, filez vous changer, on a du boulot ! »

Les joueuses entrèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent rapidement pour ne pas contrarier leur entraineuse. Lily enfila sa robe avec fierté, comme à chaque entraînement depuis des mois. Tessa à côté d'elle, lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Essaie de ne pas te mettre à ronronner non plus", lui chuchota-t-elle en riant.

L'attrapeuse fit mine d'être vexée, puis rit de bon coeur.

**ooooooooooo**

Harriet prit l'objet, le regarda une énième fois, puis le reposa. Elle eût un temps de réflexion de quelques secondes avant de le prendre à nouveau.

« Non, ça ne va pas » soupira-t-elle en laissant finalement le pendentif en argent sur le comptoir de la bijouterie magique.

La vendeuse lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite, puis se saisit du bijou et alla le replacer dans la vitrine d'exposition. Lily pouffa de rire, puis prit la main de son amie et la dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-elle tandis que la jeune asiatique lançait un 'au revoir' vers la vendeuse furibonde. On a encore du temps, Noël c'est seulement dans quinze jours.

- Oui je sais, se lamenta Harriet, mais t'as vu le monde qu'il y a déjà ? Chaque année c'est la même galère pour trouver un cadeau à ma grand-mère.

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une jolie écharpe pas trop chère chez Mme Guipure, la réconforta son amie. »

Les deux joueuses, comme de nombreux sorciers prévoyants, tentaient de faire leurs achats de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse. La neige tourbillonnante avait succédé à la pluie grisâtre, mais le nombre de sorciers cheminant les rues avait transformé les flocons en flaques de boue. Certains employés du Ministère essayaient de les faire disparaître avec leur baguette. Les deux jeunes femmes s'efforçaient de se faufiler à travers la foule, car même l'ambiance morose qui régnait sur le monde sorcier ne parvenait pas à faire diminuer le flux de passants dans les rues à l'approche des fêtes.

« Tiens, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch et juste là, il faut que j'aille y faire un tour, dit soudain la jeune rousse.

- Attend Lily, on a un entrainement dans trois quarts d'heure, on aura jamais le temps de tout faire ! S'exclama Harriet.

- Va chez Mme Guipure, lui répondit l'autre. Je te rejoins ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle marcha vers sa boutique favorite avec Fleury et Bott, le vent lui tourbillonnant dans les cheveux. Un courant d'air chaud la fit frissonner lorsqu'elle entra dans le lieu accueillant. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit où on exposait les nouveaux arrivages de balais. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de se faufiler au premier rang, étant donné la masse de jeunes qui tentait d'apercevoir le nouveau Nimbus, elle se résigna à aller près des caisses. De l'autre côté de la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Une vieille femme débattait avec un vendeur pour trouver un cadeau pour son petit-fils apparemment, deux autres personnes entassaient des boîtes de nécessaire à balai en une énorme pile, et une jeune fille lisait Balai-Magazine. Lily alla vers l'arrière de la boutique, où il régnait une odeur de cirage pour balais, et où se trouvait une employée qui griffonnait dans un cahier de comptes. La nouvelle attrapeuse passa près du rayon où une autre pile de magazines trônait à côté de lourds grimoires, puis s'arrêta devant la femme.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai réservé un vernis pour Comète 360 par correspondance, on m'a dit que vous l'avez reçu.

- Quel nom ? Demanda la vendeuse en relevant la tête.

- Evans, répondit-elle. »

Un homme entra à ce moment-là dans le magasin, faisant tinter la sonnette de l'entrée. Il portait un bonnet qu'il avait enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, et une grosse écharpe, mais lorsqu'il passa sous un éclairage Lily le reconnu : c'était celui qu'elle avait surpris en pleine séance de séduction au Stadium. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le comptoir, et s'arrêta à côté de Lily sans lui adresser un regard.

« Je cherche une paire de ciseaux à brindilles pour Nimbus 1700 s'il vous plaît », dit-il de but en blanc à la vendeuse.

Celle-ci allait répliquer qu'il fallait attendre son tour, mais perdit tout à coup son air revêche et lui répondit en balbutiant :

« Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite. »

Lily n'eût même pas le temps de protester qu'elle disparaissait dans l'arrière boutique. La petite rousse au caractère de feu resta stupéfaite devant ce sans-gêne, et se tourna vers l'importun.

« Vous ne manquez pas de culot tout de même ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la fixa, puis un air bizarre lui traversa le visage.

« Ah oui, vous trouvez ? Lui répondit-il à voix basse, d'un ton plutôt amusé.

- Non mais quelle question ! S'enflamma-t-elle. Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, laisser passer tout le monde ! Et puis cette femme est encore plus impolie de vous servir directement, quelle…

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne se mette à lancer des imprécations. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

- Mais je me fous du fait que vous soyez le grand Manitou venu de Pétaouchnok pour traiter avec le Ministre ou encore le descendant de la troisième femme de Merlin ! Il est tard, je suis pressée, et j'ai pas de temps à perdre à… »

Il la coupa dans sa lancée une nouvelle fois en lui balançant un magazine au visage, que Lily attrapa directement au vol, merci à ses réflexes s'attrapeuse. « Elle est douée » pensa James.

La jeune femme en question allait lui coller la revue en pleine poire, mais remarqua quelque chose sur la première de couverture.

« Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. Ne perds pas les pédales Lily, ne te laisse pas impressionner. »

Sur la couverture de Quidditch Magazine, l'air nonchalant et un petit sourire craquant aux lèvres, lui souriait l'homme en face d'elle, James Potter, le « valeureux, talentueux et charmant capitaine des Pies de Montrose ».

« Et alors ? Fit-elle en lui renvoyant le journal dans le ventre. Ça aurait été plus impressionnant si vous aviez été le portier de Merlin. »

Le jeune sportif prit soigneusement le journal qui avait glissé par terre, et le remit en place.

« Même si tu ne me reconnaissais pas –ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné d'ailleurs, je sais qui tu es Evans », dit-il sans prendre en compte sa remarque tranchante.

Lily resta muette de stupéfaction, ne prenant même pas note du tutoiement soudain. Elle avait un petit air mignon, comme ça, la bouche entr'ouverte, se dit James. Mais il balaya cette idée bien vite de sa tête, alors que l'attrapeuse reprenait ses esprits. A ce moment-là, l'employée arriva avec les cisailles sous le bras, et les lui tendit en lui adressant un sourire mielleux.

« Voilà Monsieur, et bon match surtout ! Je vais cherche votre vernis Mademoiselle. » Ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un vague regard d'excuse.

James lui tendit sa monnaie, et elle repartit dans la direction opposée.

« A bientôt pour le tournoi » murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de la Harpie.  
>Il s'éloigna vers la sortie en sifflotant, avant d'ajouter vers une Lily tremblante de rage envers le crétin qui avait lâché le morceau, et de surprise :<p>

« Dit à Johnson qu'elle peut se préparer à mordre la poussière. »

Lily courut vers la porte qui se refermait, l'ouvrit grand et cria en direction du fuyard tellement fort qu'on dû l'entendre jusqu'au chaudron baveur.

« TU PEUX RÊVER JAMES POTTER ! »

Aussitôt, un grand silence suivi d'une sorte de rumeur commença à parcourir la rue.

« C'est Potter, LE Potter ? Des Pies de Montrose ?

- Pousse-toi, je veux le voir !

- Tu crois que j'arriverai à avoir un autographe ?

- Oooh il est aussi beau qu'en photo. »

Cette dernière remarque fut relativement plus futile que les autres, puisque James était le plus emmitouflé dans ses vêtements que possible. Les gens commençaient quand même déjà à affluer vers lui, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler près d'un magasin. La jeune attrapeuse retourna au chaud dans la boutique, avec une au moins une petite satisfaction.

« Et voilà, couverture : grillée. Mais il est tout de même imbuvable, ce mec. » Pensa-t-elle alors que la vendeuse lui tendait un petit flacon de vernis. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle, on ne gruge pas Lily Evans sans s'en tirer indemne.

**ooooooooooo**

James Potter rentra finalement en transplanant chez lui, et déposa ses paquets dans l'entrée. La pauvre porte s'ébranla lorsqu'il donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

Il trouva son meilleur ami dans la cuisine, en train de lire un parchemin, une bouteille posée sur la table. Celui-ci se leva et lui donna une accolade.

« Cornichounet ! Tu m'as manqué ! Lui dit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire. Si tu pouvais éviter de détruire le mobilier en rentrant, mon bonheur serait absolu.

- Arrête tes surnoms débiles Pat'. T'es soûlant. »

Sirius Black, beau brun aux yeux d'un gris acier qui faisait fondre les plus réticentes et au sourire ravageur, prit un air tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux, celui qu'il avait avec les clients dont il s'occupait chez Gringotts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien de grave. C'est juste cette garce qui m'a pourri la fin de journée en m'ameutant tout le chemin de Traverse juste parce que je l'ai UN PEU provoquée.

- Te connaissant, ricana Sirius, ça a du être du lourd. D'habitude elles te tombent toutes aux pieds. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé, et lui raconta brièvement l'épisode du magasin de Quidditch.

« Il y a même une folle qui a essayé de m'arracher mon écharpe, tu te rends compte ! »

Sirius le regarda d'un air sarcastique, avant de dire

« Bah, elles vont comprendre leur douleur quand vous allez leur faire mordre la poussière le mois prochain. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe la plus victorieuse de toute l'Histoire du Quidditch eut un petit sourire, et se saisit d'une bièraubeurre dans le buffet. Les deux amis s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à la table de la cuisine.

« Mince ! Comment va Lunard au fait ? S'exclama James se frappant le front.

- Je l'ai laissé chez lui, il doit encore dormir je suppose, dit Sirius d'un air encore plus grave. Ça a été plutôt terrible la nuit dernière.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, un air soucieux collé au visage.

« Tu sais Sir', je pourrais décaler quelques soirées d'entraînement… Démarra-t-il.

- Non, répondit fermement Sirius. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'en veut pas, et on a toujours dit que le boulot passait avant. Les Pies ont besoin de ces moments pour bosser, et tu es leur capitaine, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Et ce n'est pas une nuit qui saute de temps en temps qui va tout changer. »

James ne put que répondre par l'affirmative, et décida de placer une visite pour son ami lycanthrope le soir même.

« D'ailleurs, continua son ami, je crois qu'il va devoir emménager ici dans pas longtemps. Peter a décidé de s'installer tout seul avec sa copine, et Rem ne peut pas gérer le loyer de leur appart' tout seul.

- Pas de problème, répondit James en mettant machinalement la main dans sa poche. On a de la place. »

Les vieux amis embrayèrent sur un sujet plus léger, et continuèrent de discuter comme deux commères pour combler le vide de la soirée.

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, allez le match, pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais bientôt ! Pour quelle équipe êtes-vous ?_

_A la prochaine tout le monde !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oui, oui je plaide coupable ! ça fait 1 mois et 10 jours que j'ai pas posté, mais sans connexion internet ça aide pas. Euh, et je dois vous dire que je ne pourrai que re-publier fin août (et oui, je pars en vacances xD)_

_Pour compenser, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude )_

_Pas mal de personnages sont à J.K Rowling, merci encore Jo ! (Au fait, qu'avez-vous pensez du dernier film ?...)_

_Merci pour les reviews, et à ceux qui lisent !_

_Enjoy !_

**CHAPITRE 4**

Lily entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine surchargée de plats, de desserts et de sucreries en tous genres, elle-même les bras encombrés par de nombreux paquets. Elle déposa le tout devant Alyssa, qui finissait de massacrer le premier petit four.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? La questionna celle-ci. Il a l'air bien non ? »

Lily eut un sourire crispé en se penchant vers l'objet en question et balbutia un petit : « Ouiouiparfaitçairasuper ! »

Le capitaine des Harpies prit un petit temps de réflexion et marmonna : « Peut-être que je devrais ajouter un peu de garniture… »

Un homme, grand, mat de peau et un air joyeux collé sur le visage, apparut alors.

« Ce qu'il y a ma chérie c'est qu'il est complètement raté mais étant donné que tu es sa supérieure directe, elle n'osera jamais te le dire, dit-il. Salut Lily ! »

Il se saisit alors de sa baguette devant Alyssa, qui soufflait exagérément, tenait à la main, et entreprit de confectionner les apéritifs. La rousse rougit de confusion, puis adressa un sourire au nouvel arrivant.

« Salut Josh !

- Alors ma belle, ma femme ne te mène pas la vie trop dure ? Demanda-t-il en disposant les petits fours dans un plat.

- Non, ça va, elle est super ! Même si elle adore me faire faire des tours de terrains. Avec mon balai sur l'épaule quand elle est de mauvaise humeur. »

Josh Jordan éclata d'un rire franc en enfournant ses préparations, puis rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'elle a depuis Poudlard. Je me rappelle que la plupart des joueurs de Gryffondor finissaient sur les genoux quand elle les faisait courir dans la boue. Picott pétait les plombs à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient.

- Bon c'est fini oui ? Le coupa Alyssa. D'abord, je vous signale que je suis dans là, et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas encore ta femme Monsieur Jordan ! »

Lily s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que le couple qui les accueillait en cette veillée de Noël continuait de se disputer amicalement, et marcha vers les rires qui résonnaient dans le salon.

« Et ben, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Où sont nos chers hôtes ? Demanda Harriet en lui lançant un coussin. »

Lily l'évita d'un mouvement d'épaules et se jeta dans un fauteuil.

« En train de s'entretuer dans la cuisine. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas détruire mes petits choux à la crème. Ils m'ont coûté trois mornilles !

- Des choux à la crème, tu dis Lily ? Dit Tessa, les yeux brillants. »

La jeune attrapeuse se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

« T'es là toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne partes pas voir ta famille ?

- La Russie est loin, répondit Tessa en haussant les épaules, un portoloin ça serait un peu cher. Et je n'ai pas encore mon permis de transplanage, pas le temps.

- Toi, au moins, t'évites les repas en famille, grimaça Alice. Demain, on mange avec la mère de Franck. J'espère qu'elle nous servira autre chose que de la dinde froide et qu'elle m'appellera PAS ''Alison''.

- Voyons chérie ! Protesta son mari. Elle t'aime bien ma mère !

- Et c'est bien ça le pire, grommela la jeune femme. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« M'en parlez pas, demain, déjeuner avec mes parents, ma sœur, et son crétin de fi-an-cé, dit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes pour imiter Pétunia. Et interdiction de parler de Quidditch ou de mentionner le mot ''baguette'' bien sûr.

- Aie, ça ça fait mal, compatit Tessa. Je te soutiens moralement. »

Josh entra alors, suivit de sa fiancée qui avait un air nettement plus heureux, et de plusieurs bouteilles, suspendues en l'air.

« Je vous sers quoi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant tinter les verres.

- Je prendrai bien un whisky-pur-feu, dit Lily. »

Son capitaine la lorgna alors d'un œil noir.

« Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal en dehors des entrainements ! Supplia la joueuse.

- C'est Noël, concéda Alyssa. Avec le jour de l'an, c'est la seule fois où tu auras mon consentement pour te pourrir le foie. »

Pendant qu'on servait les boissons, Harriet discutait gravement avec Alice et Franck.

« Les partisans de Vous-savez-qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, même s'il n'y a pas tant de « vrais » Mangemorts que ça, disait l'auror. Il se montre très persuasif quand il le veut.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La terreur, dit sombrement Alice. Tout le monde a peur pour ses proches. Vous n'avez pas lu les noms de tous les disparus dans la Gazette ? C'est vraiment un gros coup au moral, ça le rend plus fort.

- Et c'est là que nous intervenons ! S'exclama fièrement Tessa. Les sorciers deviennent beaucoup plus unis en supportant une même cause, et savoir qu'il n'y a pas que la guerre qui prédomine dans le monde sorcier, ça booste, non ? QUIDDITCH UN JOUR, QUIDDITCH TOUJOURS !

- Oui, oui, la coupa Alyssa, je suis ravie de voir que vous parlez de choses réjouissantes la veille de Noël, mais j'aimerai bien trinquer maintenant. »

Tout le monde leva alors son verre, en s'écriant divers choses, mais ce qui revint le plus souvent fut « AU QUIDDITCH ! ».

« Bon, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? Demanda Lily. J'ai pas envie de voir des trucs voler dans la maison quand Vernon arrivera demain. L'an dernier j'ai reçu une carte qui hurlait à chaque fois qu'on voulait la ranger.

- Pas de problème, répondit Josh, Accio ! »

Une dizaine de sortilèges d'attraction plus tard (Tessa dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois), tous arrachaient joyeusement le papier kraft qui emballait les précieux cadeaux. Lily commença par ouvrir un paquet qui s'avérait contenir…

« Un appareil photo sorcier ! S'exclama Alice. C'est super Lil', tu vas pouvoir avoir plein de souvenirs sympas.

- C'est mon idée, dit modestement Alyssa, l'équipe voulait t'offrir un cadeau de bienvenue, donc on a pensé pour Noël… »

Son amie l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras, et étreignit ensuite tour à tour ses coéquipières.

« Merci beaucoup, les filles. »

Elle découvrit ensuite un petit pendentif doré qui représentait un vif d'or de la part de Harriet. Elle allait ouvrir le troisième paquet qu'on lui tendait, quand elle entr'aperçut Alyssa regarder avec curiosité un objet qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle. On dirait…

- C'est un objet moldu ! S'exclama fièrement son fiancé. Je voulais innover un peu, et le vendeur m'a dit que c'était quelque chose de très utile chez eux ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Lily qui commençait à se tordre de rire, avec une expression qui redoubla son hilarité.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle, communément chez les moldus, un épluche patate, déclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle se calma un peu. »

Devant l'air relativement méfiant de son capitaine, elle ajouta :

« Ça sert à éplucher les patates ! »

Devant le silence de toute la salle, elle ajouta en marmonnant :

« Décidément, personne n'a pris option étude des moldus ici… »

Alyssa remercia alors Josh en l'embrassant tendrement, puis les fusilla du regard, défiant quiconque d'autre qui oserait se moquer d'eux. Lily remercia chaleureusement Alice et Franck pour les deux livres qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps, et commença à rassembler les papiers cadeaux qui étaient partout éparpillés dans la pièce avec sa baguette.

« Ça sent bizarre, dit soudainement Tessa en regardant autour d'elle. On dirait que quelque chose brûle… »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Alyssa qui se précipita vers la cuisine en hurlant.

« LES PETITS FOOOUUURS ! »

Josh leva les yeux au ciel en se frappant le front de la main.

**ooooooooooo**

Le jeune homme poussa lentement la porte du couloir, puis s'approcha du lit blanc. Il déposa la boîte de Chocogrenouilles sans bruit, sur la table de chevet, blanche elle aussi, comme tout le reste du mobilier de la pièce d'ailleurs. Doucement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en veillant à ne pas froisser le drap immaculé, et darda son regard sur l'homme assis dedans. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, ses yeux d'un bleu clair troublant dans le vague. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant, ce qui l'assortissait bizarrement au reste de la pièce.

« Je sais que Martha remporte les chocolats au bout d'une semaine, pour ses enfants, embraya le visiteur. Ton infirmière dit que tu refuses toujours de les manger. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il commença à ouvrir une à une les friandises, en sortit toutes les cartes, et rangea celles-ci en une pile bien droite. Le vieil homme tourna à ce moment lentement la tête vers le plus jeune, qui finissait de poser la dernière. Il eut un petit grognement en l'apercevant.

« Oui, rit nerveusement l'autre. Je sais que ça va bientôt faire la dixième de Dumbledore que tu as. C'est pas grave, je la mettrai avec les autres. »

Le vieux patient eut un bref mouvement de tête, comme pour acquiescer. Puis il s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa torpeur silencieuse. Le jeune homme soupira, puis alla ranger la pile de carte dans le tiroir de la commode.

« Je vais passer Noël avec Martha et sa famille, dit-il en s'asseyant. L'ambiance va pas être terrible, son mari me déteste. Il trouve que ce que je fais n'est pas très ''sérieux''. Que je peux être viré à n'importe quel moment. »

Il eut un petit rire amer.

« Bien sûr, étant donné qu'on l'héberge, Maman se sent obligée de l'approuver. J'aimerai bien que tu sois là. Tu me défendais toujours avant. »

Voyant qu'il n'était pas près d'obtenir une réponse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il eut un dernier regard en arrière et murmura : « Tu nous manques Papa. »

**ooooooooooo**

Lily vérifia une dernière fois que sa robe, qu'elle avait mis du temps à choisir, était bien mise, ajouta une dernière retouche à son maquillage et soupira longuement quand elle entendit la sonnette résonner dans toute la maison.

« Le calvaire commence » songea-t-elle en enfilant ses ballerines.

Elle se surprit un instant à penser qu'il lui suffisait d'une petite seconde pour transplaner chez la charmante grand-mère d'Harriet qui l'avait conviée à se joindre à elles pour le repas de midi, mais se ravisa de suite.

« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes parents. Inspire, expire. »

Elle descendit le plus lentement possible les marches qui menait jusqu'au petit hall d'entrée.

« Lily, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui lança sa mère d'en bas. Pétunia et Vernon sont là !

- Oui Maman, je me dépêche ! Feignit-elle. »

Elle ne mentait qu'en cas de force majeure. Nous étions dans un cas de force majeure. Arrivée en bas, elle vit sa sœur et son porc de fiancé embrasser sa mère et serrer vigoureusement la main de son père. Elle s'approcha de Pétunia et grimaça plutôt que sourit.

« Joyeux Noël Pét'.

- Merci Lily, répondit-elle avec un horrible sourire. Ta robe te va à ravir.

- Merci, dit Lily en ce crispant. La tienne… »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à ce point. La robe de sa sœur avait une couleur jaune criard, qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux blonds, et qui faisait ressortir son corps assez maigre. Lily songea que c'était terriblement dommage, parce qu'elle avait été jolie, avant d'avoir voulu entamer tous ces régimes. Elle portait aussi une sorte de chapeau de la même couleur qui lui faisait vaguement penser à un nid.

« Te correspond bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Après toutes les crasses que lui avait faites sa sœur, elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

« Lily ! Entendit soudain la jeune fille susurrer à son oreille.

- Vernon, dit-elle en se retournant précipitamment, et au passage en faisant un bond en arrière. Tu n'as pas changé. "

Elle tendit lui la main en restant le plus éloigné possible, et il la serra en lui adressant un horrible sourire. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon, où trônaient des flûtes de champagne. Pétunia déposa son manteau, son chapeau et son sac sur le fauteuil qui se situait proche de la table à manger. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et trinquèrent en échangeant des banalités.

« Vous êtes magnifique Mrs. »

« Oh, Vernon, arrêtez de me flatter ! »

« Quelle neige, c'est absolument for-mi-dable en ce jour de Noël »

« Quand elles étaient petites, je les emmenais faire du patin à glace tous les dimanches, en hiver ! »

Le manège aurait pu continuer longtemps, si l'horloge n'avait pas sonné midi et demi.

« Et si nous passions à table à présent ? » Proposa joyeusement Mr. Evans.

Il se déplacèrent alors vers l'autre côté de la pièce où Mrs. Evans avait soigneusement disposé le couvert et les plats sur la table ronde. Celle-ci était joliment décorée, avec des bougies réparties partout autour. La maîtresse de maison commença à servir la soupe en guise d'entrée, pendant que Lily prenait place entre sa sœur et son père.

« Au fait Vernon, demanda le père de Lily en soufflant sur sa cuillère, commence se porte l'entreprise de perceuse de votre père ?

- A merveille Mr, je vous remercie. La légère crise qui traverse le pays ne l'a pas affectée, tout se passe bien.

- Oh, appelez moi Patrick voyons, vous allez bientôt être mon gendre après tout !

- Entendu, dit Dursley avec un petit rire. Votre entrée est absolument délicieuse Mrs. Evans.

Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et le remercia. Lily fit semblant de s'étouffer avec sa soupe, Pétunia lui ayant raconté à quel point son cher et tendre avait horreur des légumes la première et dernière fois qu'elle les avait invité à manger. Sa sœur la gratifia d'un regard noir.

« Un problème Lily ? Demanda-t-elle hypocritement.

- Oh non, rien du tout, une petite toux passagère. Je prendrai une potion… Hum, un sirop pour faire passer ça. »

Lily – 1  
>Pétunia – 0<p>

Celle-ci était furieuse, mais son fiancé ne parut rien remarquer.

« Vous avez prévu une date pour le mariage ? Dit précipitamment Mr. Evans pour détourner la conversation, pendant que sa femme débarrassait les bols en porcelaine.

- Nous avions pensé à fin juin, répondit Dursley en s'essuyant avec sa serviette de table. Il fait bon en cette période de l'année.

- Oui, le 26 serait parfait, renchérit sa fiancée. La mairie et l'église sont réservées, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la salle. »

Lily jubilait intérieurement.

« Oh quel dommage ! Je ne serai pas disponible ce jour-là.

- Ah bon ! S'exclama Mr. Evans en fronçant les sourcils. Voyons, le mariage de ta sœur est plus important que tout le reste !

- C'est le jour de la finale de mon tournoi Papa, d'une fausse voix tragique. Il est impossible pour moi d'y couper. Je suis absolument désolée. »

Pétunia était bien plus mauvaise actrice.

« Ah bon ! Dit-elle en soupirant. Ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout.

- Lily, tu travailles en tant que sportive professionnelle, à ton âge ? S'étonna Vernon. »

Mrs. Evans arriva à ce moment-là avec la dinde aux marrons, soigneusement décorée, et un couteau de cuisine à la lame bien affûtée.

« Laisse Maman, je vais le faire ! Dit Lily précipitamment.

- Euh, non Lily, tu ne devrais pas ! Baragouina Pétunia. Papa, va le faire, c'est le chef de maison. »

La jeune femme se rassit pendant que son père se levait, et eu un petit sourire suffisant. Alors comme ça, sa sœur avait assez peur d'elle pour qu'elle pense qu'elle puisse commettre un meurtre à table ? Peuh, elle commençait à peine à s'amuser ! Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de se transformer en charcutière.

« Oui, j'ai eu de la chance pour être recrutée assez tôt, dit-elle en réponse à Vernon Dursley pendant qu'elle tendait son assiette vers son père. Là-bas, tout s'enchaîne rapidement, c'est comme magique ! »

Pétunia fut alors prise elle-même d'une quinte de toux, le visage tout rouge, devant l'audace de sa sœur.

« Ça va Pét' ? S'inquiéta son fiancé.

- Oui, tu veux que j'aille te chercher une petite po… Démarra Lily.

- Ça ira merci, la coupa sa sœur d'un ton aigre. »

La jeune attrapeuse était aux anges. Elle commença à jouer discrètement avec sa serviette en papier, d'un vert soutenu, décoté de petites boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs.

« Donc, je disais, que j'ai beaucoup de chance, parce que à ce stade, le niveau vole très haut… »

Pétunia n'y tint plus, et d'un grand coup de pied sous la table, essaya de planter son talon aiguille dans le tibia de sa sœur. Mr. Evans hurla de douleur et en lâcha son couteau qui vola en direction de Vernon.

« AAAAAAAOUUUCH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE… » S'écria-t-il en se tenant la jambe tout en sautant à cloche-pied.

Le couteau fila dans les airs et fini par-dessus l'épaule du futur gendre de Mr. Evans en direction du chapeau immonde de la future Mrs. Dursley qu'il traversa avec un « sssccccccrrrrtttch ». Pétunia se leva, horrifiée, pendant que Mrs. Evans tentait de calmer son mari.

« Patrick, Patrick, mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Malgré la situation catastrophique, Lily retenait tant bien que mal son fou rire grandissant.

« Je vais… Je crois… Besoin d'aller… Toilettes » Parvint-elle à balbutier en se tenant les côtes.

Mais sa sœur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. T-t-toi, c'est tout de ta faute !

- Comment ? Répondit Lily, indignée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné un coup de talon à Papa, je te signale !

- Tu as tout gâché, comme d'habitude ! Continuait d'hurler sa sœur. Espèce de monstre !

- Pétunia ! Dit Mrs. Evans d'un ton froid. Présente toutes tes excuses à ta sœur !

- Non, c'est bon Maman, coupa Lily d'un ton en récupérant son manteau. Je vais partir en attendant que Miss Pét' sec se calme. Je suis désolée pour ta jambe de la part de ma sœur Papa, elle voulait me viser. Merci pour le repas, c'était super.

- Mais tu n'as même pas touché à la dinde, dit sa mère d'une voix désespérée.

- Pas grave. Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt, promis. »

Et elle partit sans un regard en arrière, pensant juste qu'il allait falloir qu'elle transplane discrètement dans sa chambre plus tard, pour récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emporté. Sa sœur fulminait, et son futur mari contemplait la scène, hébété, sans avoir tout compris. Mis à part lui, personne ne semblait plus ou moins étonné. Car malgré les apparences, ce genre de scène se déroulait souvent, chez les Evans.

**ooooooooooo **

James Potter se dirigea vers Remus, qui était assis seul sur une des chaises qui bordait la piste de danse, un verre à la main

« Allez, viens mon vieux, tu vas pas laisser à Sirius toutes les jolies filles quand même ! »

Le lycanthrope lui lança un petit sourire fatigué.

« Ce déménagement m'a tué, c'est la pleine lune dans quatre jours…

- Super, s'exclama James avec un grand sourire, tu pourras assister au premier match de la saison ! Allez debout »

Devant l'insistance de son ami, Remus rit et se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Dans un quart d'heure il est minuit.

- Ouais ! Faut que je retrouve Sirius…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne sois pas le premier à t'embrasser pour la nouvelle année ? Allez viens là mon Jamesinouchet ! »

Le capitaine des Pies se retourna pour voir Sirius qui se jetait sur lui et lui coller un énorme baiser sur la joue.

« Euuuurk ! Sirius ! T'exagères ! » Grimaça James en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche.

Remus se tordit de rire, et son hilarité redoubla lorsqu'il vit arriver une belle brune en mini-jupe et sur talons hauts, l'air complètement indigné.

« Je croyais que t'étais hétéro ! S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras devant Sirius.

- Seulement quand les filles que je rencontre ne sont pas trop collantes ! Répondit-il en jouant l'indifférence. »

SBAAAAAF !

« T'aurai pu attendre un peu mec, ça aurait fait ta première baffe de l'année, t'aurai battu ton record ! S'esclaffa James en regardant la fille s'éloigner à grands pas. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, l'air mauvais.

« Quoi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Remus qui se gondolait encore. Tu veux un bisou toi aussi ? »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en courant à travers la foule, pour retrouver l'équipe des Pies de Montrose et Petern attablés en compagnie de quelques filles.

« Alors Remus ? Dit Elliot en lui tirant une chaise. Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Un monstre à lunettes et un à poils noirs bien touffus. »

Toute la tablée éclata de rire sauf la gente féminine qui murmura des « Encore un fou », ou encore, « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, on m'a bien dit que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient un peu timbrés, c'est à cause des cognards il paraît. »

« Je connais bien le monstre à lunettes, rit Alvin, il adore nous frapper avec nos propres battes.

- Ou nous obliger à nous doucher à l'eau gelée, ajouta Tim en se versant un verre.

- Ou vous manger tous crus avec vos balais, si vous continuez comme ça, suggéra James en s'asseyant. »

Le silence se fit autour de la tablée, pendant que Sirius et Remus pouffaient.

« Je plaisante. Sans les balais. »

**ooooooooooo**

Lily prit le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« Il est minuit moins cinq, lui cria Harriet pour couvrir la musique du groupe de rock sorcier qui se déchainait sur scène. Allons rejoindre tout le monde ! »

La jeune attrapeuse acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna en direction de ses coéquipières ainsi que Alice, Franck et Josh.

**ooooooooooo**

« Et alors, je vois le vif, et surtout l'attrapeur adverse qui…

- Viens Maxime, le coupa Oliver en le saisissant par le col, ta technique de drague date du Moyen-Age, cette charmante demoiselle a décroché depuis longtemps. »

L'attrapeur des Pies haussa les épaules et adressa un petit sourire gêné à ladite demoiselle qui soupira, et s'éloigna la table vers ses amis.

« Le compte à rebours va commencer ! » S'exclama Elliot.

**ooooooooooo**

Lily avait les yeux fixés sur l'immense horloge magique dorée qui s'était déployée sur le plafond, comme tout le reste de la salle.

« 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 !... »

**ooooooooooo**

« 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 !... »

**ooooooooooo**

« BONNE ANNEE 1981 ! »

Ce cri unanime retentit dans toute la ville de Londres.

Du côté d'un bar du Chemin de Traverse, où un concert célébrant la nouvelle année se déroulait, Lily Evans se jeta dans les bras de ses amis, au milieu des confettis magiques qui brillaient de mille feux. A côté, Franck Londubat s'amusait à grimacer devant l'appareil photo de la jeune rousse, en prenant des poses avec son chapeau conique sur la tête.

Plus loin, à Piccadilly Circus, James Potter lâcha des vifs d'or dans une des boîtes sorcières les plus branchées de la ville, émerveillant les clients, et pour le plus grand bonheur des Pies qui braillaient un verre à la main. "Heureusement que le contrôle anti-dopage n'est que demain soir" pensa ce dernier.

_Encore un chapitre de transition, prochain, le match :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde :D _

_Je sais, j'avais dit fin août, on est le 3 septembre. Ben quoi, j'écris très lentement !_

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et aux anonymes (Camille et ...) à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :) vous êtes toutes géniales !_

_Voici le tout début du match :)_

_Pratiquement tout appartient à J.K Rowling, comme d'hab !_

_Au fait, petit récapitulatif des deux équipes, pour que vous soyez pas paumés, parce-que j'avoue que même moi je m'y perds de temps en temps x)_

_PIES DE MONTROSE_

_Poursuiveurs : James Potter (capitaine) - Timothey Williams - Elliot Matthews_

_Batteurs : Alvin et Oliver Doyle_

_Gardien : Gaël Moore_

_Attrapeur : Maxime Catcher_

_HARPIES DE HOLYHEAD _

_Poursuiveuses : Alyssa Johnson (capitaine) - Maggie Thompson - Tessa Gabrilov_

_Batteurs : Harriet Lee - Jude Megans_

_Gardienne : Leticia Downey_

_Attrapeuse : Lily Evans_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

Sirius tira deux billets couleur rouge vif de sa cape, puis frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Remus frissonna puis ajusta son écharpe noire et blanche, aux couleurs de l'équipe des Pies.

« Il fait un froid de canard, hein ? Avança-t-il pendant que l'homme à l'entrée examinait les billets d'un œil scrutateur.

- M'en parlez pas, soupira l'employé en les rendant à Sirius qui les fourra dans sa poche. Et encore, vous avez de la chance vous autres, le stade est chauffé. Je suis là depuis 8h ce matin ! »

Il se retourna alors pour pointer une direction de la main.

« Vous avancez tout droit jusqu'à l'entrée principale, puis vous prenez les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'en haut du Stade. Vous verrez, le balcon réservé aux proches des joueurs est un peu à l'écart, vous pouvez pas le rater. »

Remus le remercia d'un hochement de tête et les deux amis se hâtèrent en direction du bâtiment, laissant derrière eux l'immense queue contenant les milliers de sorciers venus acclamer les joueurs.

« Quelle folie d'installer le stade en pleine campagne, grommela Sirius, ça caille encore plus qu'à Londres ! »

Remus soupira.

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible de tout installer en pleine ville. Allez dépêche toi ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors avec soulagement dans le bâtiment et gravirent les escaliers recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Ils commençaient à s'essouffler en arrivant au huitième étage, lorsqu'un concert de protestation et de grommèlements retentit derrière eux, suivis de « Pardon », « Poussez-vous jeunes gens ! », « J'ai quatre-vingt-sept ans, ne commencez pas à me courir sur le Mimbulus ! ». Il aperçurent alors une silhouette minuscule se faufiler entre les gens, s'aidant souvent d'un coup de canne bien placé. Elle était emmitouflée dans une écharpe d'un vert soutenu, et d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Arrivée au niveau des deux Maraudeurs, elle essaya de passer entre eux rapidement, mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un mouvement de bras.

« Oh du calme, vous ! »

La sorcière enleva alors l'écharpe qu'elle avait relevé jusqu'au nez pour laisser apparaître le visage ridé d'une vieille femme d'origine asiatique, mais dont on pouvait deviner la vitalité derrière ses yeux noirs. Elle scruta le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de Sirius qui devait la regarder en baissant la tête, puis voyant qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'au coude, elle grimpa quelques marches.

« Je suis pressée jeune homme, dit-elle en donnant un coup sec sur le sol avec sa cane, et si vous vouliez bien ne pas me retarder en me cassant les pieds vous me rendriez un grand service.

- Vous allez le voir le match comme tout le monde, non ? Rétorqua Sirius avec humeur. Alors pour votre information il commence dans trois quarts d'heure, donc… »

Il n'avait pas fini qu'elle remontait déjà les escaliers à toute allure.

« Hé j'ai pas fini ! Cria-t-il. »

Arrivée au palier du neuvième étage, la petite femme se retourna et pointa l'écharpe de Remus avec sa cane, manquant d'assommer un petit garçon qui montait en donnant la main à sa mère.

« Ah ! Ces supporters des Pies sont tous les mêmes, on ne peut rien faire sans les avoir sur le dos ! »

Remus retint son ami par le bras en étouffant un rire.

« Du calme, Patmol !

- Vous la vieille harpie vous pouvez causer ! Grogna Sirius.

- Votre humour est pitoyable.

- C'était PAS de l'humour !

- Bon, je file, ça sent trop le chien par ici. »

Et la vieille dame repartit en trottinant, sa cane sous le bras. Sirius se figea à sa dernière réplique.

« Comment…

- Hé vous là-bas ! Lança une voix. Vous pourriez avancez, vous bloquez le passage depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Remus tira son ami vers le mur pour laisser passer les gens.

« C'est pas ma faute si une centenaire…

- J'AI QUATRE-VINGT-SEPT ANS ! Retentit une voix du dixième.

Sirius, furieux, mit les poings dans ses poches et continua rageusement les marches jusqu'au cinquantième étage.

oOoOo

« On est arrivés, souffla Remus en entrant dans la loge. J'en peux plus.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas installé des ascenseurs magiques, comme partout ? Se plaint Sirius en s'effondrant sur son siège.

- Et bien, quelle résistance. C'est beau la jeunesse. »

Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent en sursautant vers leur gauche.

« Oh non pas elle, gémit l'animagus. »

La vieille asiatique se tenait sur son fauteuil très dignement, ses minuscules pieds se tenant un petit tabouret en bois.

« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que vous jeune homme, dit-elle en réglant ses multipliettes. Mais allons devoir cohabiter. »

Sirius se retourna pour regarder s'il restait des places libres, mais un couple qui parlait français s'assit sur les derniers fauteuils de libre. Il décida alors d'ignorer sa voisine pour fixer son attention sur les slogans publicitaires qui défilaient. « _Les robes de Mme Guipure, la qualité juste à côté de chez vous – le Chemin de Traverse, Londres – La Bombe bleue : un balai pour toute la famille… »_

La vieille asiatique commençait à s'impatienter.

« Que font-il, nom d'un nid de cafard, ces gens du Ministère sont vraiment mal organisés. Arrêtez de vous rongez les ongles, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de cane, c'est une mauvaise habitude et ça boudine les doigts.

- Tu crois pas que je peux aller rejoindre Peter dans la loge des journalistes ? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant son ami avec des yeux suppliants.

- Sirius…

- Mesdames et Messieur, bienvenue à la 127ème ligue de Grande Bretagne !

- Et merde…

- Surveillez votre language jeune homme !

- … »

oOoOo

Peter Pettigrow entra dans la loge, passa devant quelques photographes, contourna un petit groupe de sorciers et accéda enfin à sa place au deuxième rang. C'était un jeune homme de petite taille, dont l'air nerveux et les quelques kilos en trop n'empêchaient pas de lui départir un caractère gentil et serviable. Son statut de journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, le quotidien le plus populaire chez les sorciers, lui permettait d'avoir une vue superbe sur le stade et plus particulièrement en ce moment sur les affiches publicitaires qui défilaient. Soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de voisin, timidité excessive oblige, il sortit tranquillement une plume et un parchemin de son sac et commença à noter ses premières impressions. Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'une sorcière qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Pendant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coiffés en boucles blondes platine qui semblaient étrangement rigides. Elle redressa sur son nez ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses et ferma son bâton de rouge à lèvres de la même couleur que ses ongles crochus rouge sang, pour se tourner vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.

« Vous vous mettez déjà à la tâche alors que le match n'a même pas commencé ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Euh, c'est à dire que… Marmonna Peter en rougissant, l'installation dans les gradins, et tout…

- Oh je vois, dit-elle en s'esclaffant de plus belle, encore un de nos chers petits rédacteurs de la Gazette bien zélés ! »

Le jeune maraudeur ne releva pas l'affront et se replongea dans ses notes en pattes de mouche.

« Oooh, s'exclama soudain la jeune femme, mais je vois que vous supportez l'équipe des Pies de Montrose. Je croyais que les journalistes se devaient d'être impartials lorsqu'ils se rendaient en match sous leur statut officiel. »

Cette réflexion eut dont de mettre le pauvre Queudver encore plus mal à l'aise, et il tritura son écharpe noire et blanche pour l'enlever et la mettre précipitamment dans son sac.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire, moi même je peux vous affirmez que je ne suis pas contre leur victoire, je…

- Oh non non, la coupa Peter en bégayant. C'est juste une écharpe que James m'a donnée la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et le froid vous comprenez, et puis je n'ai pas…

- James ! S'écria la blonde. »

Elle tourna alors la tête de chaque côté, et reprit d'un ton de la confidence.

« Comme James Potter ? LE capitaine des Pies ? »

Peter jura mentalement. Et une gaffe, et de une !

« Hum. Oui, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Il vit une lueur de convoitise passer dans les yeux de la journaliste.

« Vous le connaissez personnellement ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle avidement. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en parler un peu, je dois bien avoir une plume par là, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac en peau de crocodile.

- Euh, écoutez mademoiselle…

- Rita Skeeter, avança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Reporter pour Sorcière-Hebdo. »

Peter se retint bien de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

« Oui, mademoiselle Skeeter…

- Appelez moi Rita, le coupa la journaliste. Je vous donne à peu près le même âge que lui, vous deviez donc être à Poudlard ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir en caser une ?

« Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il fermement en hochant la tête, je ne suis pas intéressé par une interview. »

L'extinction de toutes les lumières dans les gradins l'interrompit, et certains spectateurs poussèrent des cris d'excitation.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, retentit la voix de Typhus McLoud, bienvenue à la 127ème Ligue de Grande-Bretagne ! »

Rita Skeeter fourra sa plume d'oie bleue dans son sac, et se pencha vers Peter.

« Parfait, nous conviendrons d'une date à la fin du match ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

OoOoO

James mordilla nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce, ce que Sirius aimait appeler, « un tic de fille », tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge des vestiaires. Lorsque l'aiguille indiqua vingt minutes avant le match, il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, un air grave et concentré sur le visage. Timothey, Alvin et Elliot étaient en train de disputer une partie de cartes explosives, Maxime repassait mentalement toutes les feintes et attaques possibles tout triturant sa robe de Quidditch, Oliver effectuait de grands moulinets avec sa batte pour s'échauffer, et Gaël piquait un somme sur le banc des vestiaires. L'ambiance était toujours très détendue avant un match. En apparence. Le maraudeur accrocha son insigne de capitaine doré sur sa robe blanche et noire, et claqua une fois des mains.

« Bon, les gars. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur un discours chiant que j'ai essayé de préparer une dizaine de fois ce dernier mois. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je veux du beau jeu, et du fair-play."

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête au fur et à mesure des instructions de leur capitaine. Une voix retentit tout à coup dans la pièce.

« Match dans un quart d'heure. »

Timothey récupéra son paquet de carte d'un coup de baguette, et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Tu paries combien de mornilles qu'on a du sevrer Bibine hier soir pour qu'elle puisse arbitrer ? Lança-t-il à Alvin en ricanant.

- Je paries pas, soupira celui-ci. Euh, je crois qu'on devrait réveiller Gaël, il faudrait qu'il puisse tenir sur son balai, ou au moins décoller. »

Son frère s'en chargea en lui donnant un coup de balai dans le genou. Le pauvre gardien se réveilla en sursaut, et voyant Oliver siffloter avec un faux air innocent, se jeta sur lui pour une lutte « relativement » amicale.

« Ça suffit vous deux, grogna James. »

Il remit ses lunettes et passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, pour les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Timothey lança tout à coup le faux vif d'or avec lequel il jouait vers l'attrapeur qui l'attrapa à la dernière seconde.

- Tu flippes, mec ? demanda-t-il en direction de Maxime.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? répondit l'attrapeur avec une sorte de sourire forcé, en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes. Imagine les Harpies, elles, en ce moment.

oOoOo

« Et là, Maggie, tu fais un piqué et tu lâches le souaffle pour que Tessa le récupère, il verront rien venir. Compris ?

- C'est dans la poche, Al' ! Assura sa coéquipière. »

Les joueuses étaient regroupées autour du grand tableau noir sur lequel Alyssa effaça les dernières instructions avant la grande première. Lily, assise en tailleur, leva la main.

« Lily, soupira le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel, tu n'as PAS besoin de lever la main pour dire un truc.

- Désolée, déformation Poudlarienne. Si je vois le vif d'or en début de match, je prends le risque de vous laisser marquer des points d'avance avant de l'attraper, ou je fonce ? »

Alyssa fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Tu fonces, on ne sait pas comment jouent les autres gars, et il vaut mieux une victoire rapide qu'une défaite. »

Une voix retentit de nulle part dans la pièce.

« Match dans un quart d'heure. »

Les joueuses s'éparpillèrent pour récupérer leurs balais. Harriet s'approcha de Lily, qui, affalée contre un mur, commençait à verdir à vue d'œil.

« Déstresse Lilou, ça va bien se passer ! La réconforta-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je me sens pas super bien, gémit-elle.

- Moi aussi, c'était pareil la première fois. Alyssa m'a même collé une baffe pour que je me reprenne. »

« OK, j'aurai peut-être pas du lui dire ça » pensa-t-elle quand elle vit son amie passer du vert à un teint encore plus cireux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda l'attrapeuse en désignant du menton le médaillon en pierre de jade que tenait Harriet.

- Rien, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donné. Elle croit plus ou moins en des magies anciennes, sans les baguettes et tout. C'est vraiment bizarre mais ça marche plus ou moins avec elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Lily en se redressant.

- Elle a une espèce de don particulier, elle ressent les choses mieux, dit Harriet avec un sourire. C'est pratiquement impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. »

Un coup de vent passa pour arracher le médaillon des mains de la jeune asiatique.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Tessa en tenant le bijou devant elle, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

- Rien Tess, rends le moi.

- Allez, dit !

- Bon les filles, quand vous aurez fini de vous croire en première année, on pourra peut-être essayer de jouer ! Tonna Alyssa. Ça va Lily ?

- Euh oui super, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé. »

Leticia lui proposa gentillement des bonbons au citron pour le stress, qu'elle déclina. La gardienne retourna à ses exercices de méditation pendant que Jude et Maggie discutaient, quand une porte en bois surgit de nulle part dans le mur. La voix retentit à nouveau.

« Plus qu'une minute. Joueurs et joueuses en place. »

Les joueuses se dirigèrent alors rapidement vers la porte en bois, et Lily prit place près d'Alyssa, au premier rang. Celle-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, Lily, je suis fière de t'avoir dans l'équipe. »

La jeune attrapeuse hocha brièvement de la tête, la gorge trop nouée sans qu'elle sache si c'était dû à l'anxiété ou aux paroles de son capitaine.

« Mesdames et messieurs, retentit la voix du ministre des Jeux et Sports magiques, bienvenue à la 127ème Ligue de Grande-Bretagne ! »

La porte de bois s'ouvrit sur les hurlements des spectateurs, et Lily s'avança dans la lumière presque aveuglante du terrain de Quidditch. Une autre voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas remplaça celle du Ministre.

« Nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir d'accueillir l'équipe prestigieuse des Pies de Montrose, qui remporta rappelons-le, mesdames et messieurs, cinquante-sept fois la coupe ces huit cent dernières années ! Et voilà Catcher qui s'envole en tête, suivis des deux frères Doyle et de notre fidèle gardien, Moore. Les poursuiveurs commencent maintenant à décoller, Matthews, Williams, eeeeet _Potter _! »

Les bruits de la foule dans les gradins devinrent assourdissants au nom du capitaine des Pies, qui salua en brandissant son poing. Lily entendit Harriet gémir derrière elle.

« Ça va ? Cria-t-elle pour couvrir la voix du commentateur qui vantait les prouesses de l'autre équipe.

- Regarde là-haut ! Répondit la batteuse en se frappant le front de la main. »

En effet, la jeune femme du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand elle aperçut au dernier étage une banderole lumineuse sur laquelle clignotait « _VAS-Y HARRIET _! ». Mamie Lee était parfois vraiment exubérante.

Lily enfourcha son balai, et sentit la peur la quitter peu à peu.

« Et maintenant, l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, de retour sur le chemin de la compétition de haut niveau chers spectateurs, mais surtout grâce à l'arrivée de la jeune… LILY EVANS ! »

L'attrapeuse des Harpies sentit l'adrénaline monter lorsque les spectateurs l'acclamèrent, et elle décolla sous les hurlements de la foule.

« Megans et Lee se joignent à elle, la batte à la main, et elles semblent plus déterminées que jamais. Après Downey, c'est au tour des poursuiveuses, acclamez mesdames et messieurs Thompson, Gabrilov, eeeeet _Johnson _! »

Lily n'écoutait plus. Après un tour de terrain, elle avait déjà repéré la tribune officielle, au centre et au dernier étage, les groupe de Guérisseurs en sur le terrain, plus bas. Elle vit les trois anneaux dorés devant lesquels Leticia devait virevoltait, même si elle ne voyait qu'un point vert foncé qui se mouvait en tous sens. La jeune femme contempla un instant la serre dorée qui ornait la robe d'Alyssa, et qui se situait sur sa propre poitrine, et un immense sentiment de fierté monta en elle. Elle entendit vaguement le commentateur présenter Rolanda Bibine, l'arbitre, puis un coup de sifflet strident.

« Que le match… COMMENCE ! »

* * *

><p>Alors vous avez aimé ? A la prochaine :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_A part, désolée d'avoir mis deux mois avant de poster, vous voulez que je vous mettes quoi xD ? J'ai pas d'excuses à part le boulot._

_Donc, on va faire rapide, je suis pressée de le poster xD ! Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter, on dit merci J.K Rowling ;)_

_Enjoy votre lecture ! (ceux qui restent...)_

_Je vous remet les noms des joueurs pour ceux qui sont paumés :) :_

_PIES DE MONTROSE_

_Poursuiveurs : James Potter (capitaine) - Timothey Williams - Elliot Matthews_

_Batteurs : Alvin et Oliver Doyle_

_Gardien : Gaël Moore_

_Attrapeur : Maxime Catcher_

_HARPIES DE HOLYHEAD_

_Poursuiveuses : Alyssa Johnson (capitaine) - Maggie Thompson - Tessa Gabrilov_

_Batteurs : Harriet Lee - Jude Megans_

_Gardienne : Leticia Downey_

_Attrapeuse : Lily Evans_

CHAPITRE 6

Lily donna une accélération sur son balai lorsqu'elle entendit le brusque coup de sifflet et commença à arpenter le terrain, boostée par l'adrénaline.

« Et c'est Williams, qui commence fort le jeu en récupérant le souaffle et le passe directement à Matthews, qui s'élance en direction des buts, suivi par les frères Doyle. Atteeent… et le formidable réflexe d'Oliver Doyle permet de renvoyer le cognard de Lee ! »

L'attrapeuse des Harpies suivait le match uniquement en écoutant les commentaires d'une oreille distraite, ne pouvant apercevoir que des trainées vertes et noires qui virevoltaient en tous sens. Les cris des spectateurs ne facilitaient pas sa tâche et elle s'arrêta un instant pour avoir une vue globale du stade.

«… Williams à nouveau ! Johnson ! Thompson ! Potter ! Matthews ! Mais oui, Potter qui a récupéré le souaffle évite d'un formidable tonneau un second cognard. Et il s'approche des anneaux à toute vitesse… ET PREMIER BUT DE POTTER ! Dix-zéro en faveur des Pies ! Olalala mesdames et messieurs le match commence fort, il commence fort je vous le dit ! »

Lily grinça des dents de frustration pendant que les spectateurs déchainés hurlaient de rage ou de dépit.

« Ce n'est que le premier but, reprends-toi ma fille, s'ordonna-t-elle. Il fera moins le fier quand les filles vont le démonter. »

Elle vit Potter brandir le poing victorieusement en direction des tribunes et le souaffle fut récupéré en contrebas par une Tessa survoltée. La jeune attrapeuse se remit à arpenter le terrain de part en part à la recherche du vif.

« Les Harpies se remettent en piste et Gabrilov passe à Johnson, mais… C'est bien Potter qui paraît filer droit sur elle, pour l'intimider peut-être ? Cela la fait lâcher le souaffle pour Thompson et remonter en chandelle ! Thompson a la voie libre, mais… Aie aie aie un cognard boomerang des frères Doyle la fait perdre la balle pour Matthews ! Puis Williams ! Potter ! Williams ! Et un nouveau but, Vingt-zéro en faveur des Pies ! »

Lily faillit en tomber de son balai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? A croire que jouer contre les Pies leur faisait perdre tous leurs moyens, alors qu'ils étaient totalement fair-play. L'inquiétude commençait à grimper d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas aperçut Catcher depuis le début du jeu.

« Mais qu'attend Downey pour réagir ? Elle ne semble pas totalement impliquée dans ce match, où les Pies semblent avoir sorti l'artillerie lourde dès le début ! »

L'ex-préfète vit son capitaine se diriger vers leur gardienne et lui lancer quelques mots, puis repartir derrière Tessa qui avait le souaffle sous le bras. Elle reprit la recherche du vif, et par la même occasion, celle de l'attrapeur adverse.

« C'est reparti Gabrilov ! Eeet… Non, Potter ! Matthews ! Potter !.. »

Lily aperçut alors Maxime Catcher qui volait près des poursuiveurs tout en effectuant des tours de terrains. Une idée traversa alors son esprit et elle se maudit alors d'avoir été aussi stupide tout en admirant sa tactique : en volant très vite près des poursuiveurs, il devenait quasiment impossible de le différencier d'eux, alors qu'elle était immédiatement repérable à voler en cercles trois mètres plus haut que les autres. Il aurait pu trouver le vif rapidement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là mon coco ? Murmura-t-elle. On va s'amuser. »

Mais avant, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux roux trop repérables. D'un coup de baguette, elle se les teint en un brun passe-partout que la plupart de ses coéquipières arboraient, et alla se coller près de Maggie.

« Un instant ! S'exclama le commentateur, pendant que des cris de protestation ou de d'étonnement provenaient des spectateurs qui venaient de comprendre. Mais où est passé Evans ? Oooooh, et voilà une jolie tactique qui la rend indifférenciable des autres joueuses. Les sortilèges qui n'affectent pas les autres joueurs ou ses propres performances sont totalement autorisés pendant un match, m'informe-t-on. Bonne chance Catcher ! »

Le jeu reprit son cours rapidement, et deux autres buts des Pies furent marqués alors que Lily continuait de chercher un éclat doré des yeux tout en tentant de surveiller son adversaire.

« Williams arrive près des buts, et… OUI ! Downey nous réalise enfin un superbe arrêt d'un coup de poing, et quel arrêt, d'une force monumentale ! Johnson récupère le souaffle à l'autre bout du terrain, s'approche des anneaux, et… MARQUE ! Moore n'a pas pu se déplacer à temps, quarante à dix en faveur des Pies ! »

L'équipe féminine, revigorée par le but de leur capitaine, repartit de plus belle, quand tout à coup, des hurlements stridents retentir de la tribune des supporters des Pies.

« Potter vient bien de lâcher le souaffle grâce au formidable cognard envoyé par Lee, elle a du mordant cette petite ! Mais il le récupère presque aussitôt, merci à Matthews qui vient de lui faire la passe, et se précipite vers les anneaux malgré une douleur au bras apparente… »

« Pan, dans les dents ! » pensa Lily avec un sourire parfaitement puéril.

OoOoO

« OUI, BRAVO HARRIET MA CHERIE ! C'EST MA PETITE FILLE, C'EST MA PETITE FILLE ! Rugit Mme Lee.

- Du calme, arrêtez de gueuler ! S'égosilla Sirius, vous voyez bien qu'il a récupéré le souaffle !

- Mais il va louper son but ce pauvre crétin ! S'exclama-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement, il aurait du laisser le gros blond tirer, on voit bien qu'il va dégobiller tellement il a mal !

- Dites, c'est pas vous qui venez de me faire une leçon sur la vulgarité ?

- Et Potter manque son but de peu ! Coupa le commentateur. Il est forcé d'atterrir et les Médicomages se précipitent vers le terrain pour l'examiner !

- Vous voyez bien que votre ami n'est qu'un imbécile aussi têtu que vous ! Eructa triomphalement la vieille dame.

- Vous pouvez toujours causer.

- Votre langage jeune homme ! »

Remus se donna une frappe sur le front et pria mentalement un des deux attrapeurs de trouver rapidement le vif, avant que l'envie lui prenne de sauter du balcon.

OoOoO

James jura mentalement quand un des médicomages lui remit brutalement l'épaule en place, puis lui donna une potion au goût atroce pour lui faire disparaître la douleur.

« Je vous conseillerai de vous reposer une heure ou deux en temps normal, mais là… Grimaça le sorcier.

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, et rater le match le plus important de l'année après la finale ? Ironisa le capitaine. Vous rêvez mon vieux. »

Il se leva d'un bond et fit tournoyer son bras pour tester la douleur.

« Eh, allez-y doucement quand même, gronda le guérisseur, ça reste assez fragile ».

James émit un sourire satisfait quand il constata qu'il ne sentait absolument rien.

« Vous inquiétez pas Papy, dit-il en récupérant son balai, je gère ! »

Il indiqua à l'aide de grands signes en direction de l'arbitre qu'il était prêt à reprendre le jeu, et décolla instantanément. Pour l'instant, ils avaient trente points d'avance, et il était satisfait de la performance de ses joueurs, mais il ne fallait pas que les Harpies reprennent trop du poil de la bête. Lee allait bien payer pour son affront.

« Ça va Potter ? Lui lança Johnson, tu es prêt pour la pâtée qu'on va vous mettre ?

- Vu comme vous êtes parties, c'est pas trop moi qui devrait me faire du souci ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnivore.

- Et le capitaine des Pies semble de retour plus fort que jamais ! S'exclama la voix de Dunbar Oglethorpe, le directeur de la F.G.P.L.Q.G.B *. »

James se concentra, et dès le coup de sifflet de Bibine, se précipita pour attraper… du vent, puisque Maggie Thompson virevoltait déjà en direction des buts, alternant les passes avec Johnson et Gabrilov. Un cognard d'un des frères Doyle les frôla sans les atteindre, et bientôt elles firent face à Gaël.

« Allez, vas-y, murmura le capitaine des Pies, fait comme toujours, un bel arrêt, un bel a… »

Mais Gabrilov réussit à introduire le souaffle dans l'anneau central et un tonnerre d'exclamations retentit des supporters des Harpies. La russe arbora un sourire victorieux et adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur à James quand elle lui passa devant. Le jeune homme se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur, mais se reprit.

« Pas de fautes, pas de fautes, se martela-t-il mentalement, joue la parfaitement fair-play. »

Il eut une brève pensée pour Maxime et pensa qu'il était temps que le vif apparaisse, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Attend, c'est TOI qui vient de penser ça ? Le plus jeune et victorieux capitaine de l'histoire ? Tu vas bouger tes fesses et faire marquer des buts à ton équipe illico, juste pour voir la tête d'Evans quand elle aura perdu. »

James récupéra habilement le souaffle envoyé par Elliot et le relança immédiatement à Tim, avant de foncer vers les buts, puis de réceptionner la balle à nouveau. Downey semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, et il visa puis lâcha la balle vers l'anneau de gauche, alors qu'elle rêvait au niveau de celui de droite. Mais d'un coup elle se démarqua d'un fulgurant bond vers le côté, et rata le souaffle à quelques millimètres. Le capitaine des Pies, étonné, se promit de ne plus se faire surprendre.

« Oooh, un magnifique but de Potter, cinquante à vingt en faveur deeees Pies de Montrose ! »

Cela suffit à lui redonner contenance rapidement, et il repartit à la suite de Gabrilov qui avait reprit la balle. D'un signe de sa main les deux frères batteurs comprirent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Alvin envoya le cognard à Oliver d'un coup de batte précis, qui la projeta directement vers Tessa pour lui donner plus de puissance. La poursuiveuse des Harpies, au lieu de lâcher le souaffle et remonter en piqué, maintint sa trajectoire et lança le souaffle vers Gaël juste avant que le boulet de canon l'atteigne.

« Et un coup d'une violence extrême des frères Doyle envoie Gabrilov à terre, il semble qu'il n'y a pas de pitié pour les Harpies mesdames et messieurs ! Mais cette bravoure permet d'attendre à score de cinquante à trente ! »

Des cris de peurs et de protestation s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, et la même équipe de médicomages filaient vers Tessa, pendant que son capitaine s'élançait vers Bibine.

« Ah, et bien apparemment Johnson demande un temps mort pour les équipes, et les Harpies se rejoignent au chevet de leur poursuiveuse. »

OoOoO

Tessa poussa un cri de douleur quand le médicomage palpa délicatement sa côte.

« Je vous mets un peu d'onguent et vous n'aurez qu'un gros bleu d'ici quelques minutes. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance mademoiselle. »

La jeune russe grogna.

« C'est ce fils de **** qui m'a explosé le dos, non mais quel… »

Alyssa la fit taire en la fusillant du regard.

« Non mais tu es débile ou quoi ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de risquer ta peau, on n'était pas à dix points près !

- N'empêche qu'on les a maintenant ces dix points ! Rétorqua la tête brûlée en croisant les bras. »

Son capitaine jura en levant les yeux au ciel, maudissant l'irresponsabilité totale de ses joueuses.

« Bon, les filles, je sais qu'on est pas super bien parties, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers son équipe, mais mis à part une joueuse estropiée on s'en est pas trop mal sorties pendant la dernière demi-heure…

- Hey ! protesta ladite estropiée, j'aurai juste un bleu !

- TOI TU VAS TE TAIRE ET A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT JUSTE PASSER LE SOUAFFLE ! »

Tessa se tourna en maugréant le plus silencieusement possible.

« Continuez comme ça, ne vous découragez surtout pas, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre une équipe victorieuse ou non. Lily, tu peux commencer à faire tout dont on a parler, plus le moment d'attendre. Ils vont comprendre leur douleur. »

OoOoO

Les joueuses enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

« Et les Harpies ont l'air de repartir avec plus d'entrain que jamais, Gabrilov a l'air complètement remise de sa blessure ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui récupère le souaffle, puis Thompson ! Johnson ! Thompson ! Et - Regardez Evans ! »

Les milliers de spectateurs retinrent leur souffle en voyant la jeune attrapeuse plonger en piqué, aussitôt suivi de Catcher. Agrippée à son balai, elle vit le sol s'approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis, elle leva le manche d'un coup et se sentit remonter en chandelle. Catcher, lui se redressa brusquement au dernier moment et modifia sa trajectoire pour frôler le gazon qui constituait le terrain. Une ovation salua la performance des deux joueurs.

« Alors ça c'est ce qui s'appelle voler ! Tonna la voix magiquement amplifiée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Evans est la plus jeune joueuse de la ligue, elle a ça dans la peau ! »

Mais Lily n'entendit presque pas les acclamations de la foule son attention tout à coup détournée par l'éclat doré qu'elle aperçu près du sol, à deux mètres de l'arbitre. Elle pria mentalement pour que Catcher ne l'ait pas vu, étant plus proche de la balle, et elle donna une accélération en repartant en piqué.

« Et Megans renvoie de nouveau un cognard d'Alvin Doyle visant son capitaine, qui file vers les buts… Mais attendez ! Est-ce une nouvelle ruse d'Evans après la feinte de Wronski ? »

Alyssa loupa son tir mais l'attrapeuse n'y fit même pas attention, pendant que Catcher s'élançait à son tour vers la petite boule dorée, et les spectateurs purent voir deux traînées noire et verte filer à toute vitesse au ras du sol. Mais le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir se faire attraper et remonta brusquement, les deux joueurs à sa suite.

OoOoO

« VAS-Y LILY TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! S'égosilla Mme Lee en brandissant le poing, ainsi que des milliers d'autres sorciers.

- Laissez tombez, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire satisfait, il a plus d'expérience au coude contre coude.

- Vous, la ferme.

-… »

OoOoO

Lily du faire un écart soudain pour éviter le pilier qui maintenait les anneaux en l'air, perdant à peine de la vitesse. Catcher, lui, partit en vrille, et remonta aussitôt.

« Et Williams a le temps de marquer un autre but pendant que nos deux attrapeurs sont toujours à la poursuite du vif… Johnson tente d'égaliser une nouvelle fois… Nouveau but des Harpies, soixante-dix à quarante pour les Pies qui dominent toujours, malgré une remontée évidente de l'équipe féminine ! »

Un nouveau virage, puis elle sentit un cognard frôler son oreille gauche, alors qu'elle sentait Catcher à dix centimètres à sa droite. Elle y était presque, elle tendit le bras au maximum en serrant les dents et…

Un grand coup de sifflet retentit.

« Et il semblerait que… EVANS A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! L'EQUIPE DES HARPIES DE HOLYHEAD REMPORTE LE MATCH DEUX-CENT-VINGT A SOIXANTE-DIX ! »

Un immense grondement jaillit des tribunes, et la joie des supporters de Harpies retentit dans tout le stade. Harriet fonça vers son amie qui contemplait le vif dans sa main, n'ayant pas totalement réalisé ce qui leur arrivait. Tessa tenait son capitaine qui pleurait contre son épaule avec un grand sourire débile collé au visage, et Jude et Maggie hurlaient hystériquement.

OoOoO

James Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà complètement décoiffés en descendant de son balai, marquant encore plus sa confusion grandissante. Ce n'était pas possible, complètement inenvisageable. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Mais devant l'air sombre qu'arboraient les jumeaux, et les mines défaitistes de ses coéquipiers, il parvint à admettre le pire.

Ils avaient perdu. Et contre qui encore ? L'équipe qui n'avait jamais réussi à aligner deux but depuis le départ de Glynnis Griffiths, une des plus grandes joueuses de Quidditch de tous les temps. Il vit Bibine s'approcher de lui pour récupérer le souaffle qu'il avait à la main, et plusieurs médicomages s'approcher de lui pour vérifier son bras.

« Lily Evans, murmura-t-il en regardant son adversaire s'envoler pour un tour d'honneur avec le reste des membres des Harpies, tu ne sais pas encore à qui tu t'es mesurée. »

Et il marcha le plus dignement possible vers la sortie, écrasé par le poids de la défaite.

OoOoO

Remus arrangea sa cravate, puis, la jugeant trop serrée à son goût, la relâcha un peu, puis essaya de changer la couleur pour l'accorder à se chemise, puis soupira.

« Dis, rappelle moi pourquoi on doit aller à cette soirée déjà ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Pour qu'on anime un peu la soirée, parce que ça va être ennuyeux à en mourir, récita son ami avec monotonie. Enfin, ça c'est sa version, à mon avis Cornedrue a juste envie qu'on ne le laisse pas seul, pour ne pas qu'il lui prenne l'envie de vider sa coupe de champagne sur la tête d'une Harpie.

Le lycanthrope grimaça, se remémorant la tête de James alors qu'il revenait en transplantant chez eux après le match. Complètement mortifié. Il vit alors son ami sortir de la salle de bain, puis s'habiller avec automatisme, et tenter de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures l'une avec l'autre.

« Laisse James », dit-il en lançant un sort qui les noua instantanément.

Celui-ci resta un instant sans réaction.

« Ah. Super. Merci Lunard. »

Sirius décida de briser le silence quelques instants plus tard.

« Tu sais vieux, vous n'avez pas perdu le tournoi, loin de là même, assura-t-il. Regarde le nombre de points d'avance que vous aviez avant que… que… »

James le fusilla du regard.

« Que cette pétasse d'Evans rafle le vif ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et leva les pouces en direction de Sirius. « Bien joué » lui murmura-t-il.

« Non ! Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu ne vas pas aller à la réception avec une tête d'enterrement, ça leur ferait trop plaisir ! »

James lui sourit, et se leva.

« Ouaip. Bon, on part, histoire d'arriver avec moins d'une demi-heure de retard. »

OoOoO

Lily arrangea sa robe rapidement avant de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes dans laquelle se déroulait la réception où tous les joueurs de Quidditch, ainsi que quelques grandes personnalités du monde magique étaient invité. La grande pièce possédait un plafond très haut et une estrade au fond, et plusieurs plats et bouteilles se déplaçaient tous seuls à travers les groupes d'invités Elle rejoignit Harriet qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, et attrape une coupe de champagne au passage.

« Tu es ravissante Lilou », sourit son amie.

Elle la complimenta aussi sur sa tenue, puis commença à bavarder gaiement avec les autres membres de son équipe, dont la conversation s'orienta presque immédiatement vers le match précédemment joué. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se vit recevoir un brusque coup dans les côtes.

« Lily, murmura Harriet, fais gaffe ta coupe. »

Elle fit alors un vague signe de tête en direction de l'entrée où Alyssa arrivait en compagnie de son fiancé, Josh.

« Et merde », jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle chercha rapidement des yeux une table sur laquelle poser son verre, et finalement balança son contenu dans la plante la plus proche.

« Et voici la star de la soirée, ironisa la nouvelle venue en direction de Lily. Tiens qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Du jus de pomme, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- C'est drôle, on ne m'a pas servi la même chose à moi, coupa une voix sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de se prononcer. Il était de taille moyenne, avec une barbe en forme de bouc qui commençait à grisonner.

« Je me présente, s'excusa-t-il, je suis Dunbar Oglethorpe, c'est moi qui ai fait le commentaire du match. »

Il donna une poignée de main à toutes les joueuses, et sonda Lily de ses yeux gris.

« Vous avez exécutez une remarquable performance mademoiselle, dit-il, vous toutes d'ailleurs, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un large geste du bras. Les Pies de Montrose se sont quand même remarquablement bien battus. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un. Ils tournèrent alors tous la tête dans la même direction que lui pour voir James Potter parler en compagnie du Ministre de la Magie et de Typhus McLoud, l'organisateur du tournoi.

« Millicent ! S'exclama Oglethorpe, puis-je vous parler un instant s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Le Ministre se détourna de Potter et s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Voilà la jeune Evans, qui a permis aux Harpies de Holyhead de remporter le match, s'exclama joyeusement le sorcier. »

Millicent Bagnol secoua brièvement la tête pour la saluer.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en Quidditch mais j'ose penser que vous avez très bien joué mademoiselle, dit-il avec distance.

- Merci, monsieur le Ministre, répondit-elle. »

Il se tourna alors pour parler avec Alyssa et Oglethorpe, et Lily croisa les yeux noisette de Potter, qui la fixait étrangement. Elle le défia du regard, ce qui était relativement compliqué étant donné qu'il devait faire vingt-cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle.

« Tiens, Potter, tu as réussi à venir ? J'aurai cru que tu t'étais noyé sous la douche, lança Tessa à voix basse.

- C'était juste pour voir si tu arrivais encore à marcher, après ce que mon batteur t'a mis, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, j'aurai pu te piquer le souaffle les yeux fermés sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

- C'est sûr qu'avec une côte en moins c'était plus dur, ricana Alvin qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de son frère et de leur attrapeur. »

Tim Williams ne tarda pas à rappliquer non plus, flanqué du reste de l'équipe.

« C'est facile à dire pour des perdants, persifla Harriet.

- Ne nous cherche pas de ce côté-là, Lee, menaça Oliver.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai abîmé votre pauvre, petit capitaine ? »

Le ministre, sentant la température chuter soudainement, haussa la voix.

« Ahem, je crois que je vais pouvoir prononcer mon discours maintenant, dit-il sèchement. »

Il se dirigea vers l'estrade au fond de la salle, et Typhus McLoud s'épongea le front en marmonnant quelques bribes de mots dont « folie », « deux équipes ensembles, « soirée ».

« Abîmé ? Tu rigoles là, s'esclaffa James.

- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as pas marqué ? Répondit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que j'avais pitié d'une bande de filles, on avait trop de points, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

L'attention de la majorité des invités s'était à présent tournée vers les deux équipes, où le ton montait.

« - Donc d'après toi, c'est vous qui aviez le dessus ? Tempêta Tessa. Laisse moi rire.

- Et le premier but, c'est qui qui l'a marqué, hein ?

- Et mon poing en pleine gueule, c'est qui qui va se le prendre, hein ? »

Lily commençait à voir rouge, ce prétentieux de binoclard, doublé d'un mauvais perdant lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle saisit le premier petit four qui lui tombait sous la main et l'écrasa sur son costume (à défaut d'atteindre la tête).

« ça, c'est pour ta connerie ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Le reste de la scène se déroula dans la plus totale des confusions, mais on pu entendre la voix d'Alyssa couvrir celle des joueurs qui s'égosillaient en s'aspergeant de champagne et d'autres plats non identifiés.

« Monsieur Le Ministre je vous conseille d'ordonner de faire retirer tous les plats et boissons sur place dans les moindres délais ! » Cria-t-elle en ceinturant Tessa qui tentait de se jeter sur Potter, déjà assaillit par une furie rousse déchainée.

* Fédération pour la Gestion et la Promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne (merci EHP !)

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :) laissez un petit commentaire si vous avez un mot à dire :D ! Biz !<em>


End file.
